


Percival's Garden

by DarkerSideOfMyHeart



Series: Insomnia a través de tus ojos [2]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Bad Parenting, Battle, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Explicit Language, F/M, Ghosts, Medical Experimentation, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1199559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkerSideOfMyHeart/pseuds/DarkerSideOfMyHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tras la muerte de Máriam,Henry intenta revivirla a través de robots,pero sin gran éxito. Pero no todo está perdido. Le dan la oportunidad de traerla de vuelta a su mundo,pero todo premio tiene sus trabas...</p><p>*(Primera parte)*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Probando suerte

**Author's Note:**

> Vale,no se cuando continuare esto,depende de como le vaya gustando a la gente,de momento solo tengo 44 capitulos,si veo que puedo continuar lo haré más adelante. Que disfruteis!!

**Alerta,virus en el sistema. Alerta,virus en el sistema. Activando modo auto-destrucción,repito,activando modo auto-destrucción. Por favor,den confirmación.**

 

 

-Error en el sistema,error en el sistema. Preciso de orden de auto-destrucción. Orden confirmada. Activado modo de auto-destrucción,en proceso. Sistema de defensa dañado,órgano central altamente radiactivo,sistemas de protección desactivados. Sistema central contaminado. Desactivando sensores multar-as-en-so-r-ia-l-es...Acceso completado.-y el robot explotó.

 

 

Tras la explosión,robots limpiadores recogieron los restos del robot que fracasó en el examen de prueba. En la sala de controles,arriba del todo,tres personas observaban con desilusión. Un chico golpeó la mesa de mandos,furioso,e hizo retroceder a la mujer y al hombre que lo acompañaban.

 

-H-Henry,vamos,llevas aquí encerrado una semana. Tiene que darte el sol...Venga,vamos a comer algo juntos,¿quieres?-le dijo Hans,preocupado.

-Dejadme en paz.¿¡Qué sabéis vosotros por lo que estoy pasando!?Helen,¡el siguiente robot!-dijo furioso a la chica.

-Pero este ya es el 523 que llevas en la semana...¿No crees que te estás excediendo?Vamos,salgamos,ya seguimos mañana...

-¡!¡O.C.A.M II,prepara el siguiente robot para el examen!-le ordenó al ordenador central.

-AHORA MISMO,SEÑOR. SUJETO KMM-3225 EN CURSO. LISTO PARA EL EXAMEN.

-Si queréis os podéis ir. Yo me quedo un poco más. Estoy cerca de conseguirlo.

-...

-Vámonos,Helen. Espero que cuando vuelva se te hayan fundido los sesos ya,atontado. La ciencia no la va a sustituir nadie.-le recriminó Hans,enojado.

 

Quedándose sólo,se sentó en un sillón y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. “Ya han pasado cinco años desde que se fue de mi vida,y yo aún no lo supero. La necesito para seguir viviendo. NO me rendiré hasta verla de nuevo.”Se reincorporó y,desde lo alto de la sala,empezó el examen. Poco a poco el robot iba procesando el arranque,y mientras se encendía,Henry sacó una foto bastante rota. La miró y la volvió a guardar. Y empezó. A los pocos minutos,el robot había completado el 100% del examen con una perfección semejante a la de ella,pero aún quedaba lo más difícil:la prueba del Comandante. Activó la sala para la prueba,y nada más comenzar,el robot empezó a dar fallos,los cuales acabaron en explosión. Cabreado,ordenó otro robot. Así sucesivamente durante tres horas,tres angustiosas horas que no puedo aguantar más. Pero puso un poco más de empeño y sacó el último robot,pero fue un fracaso. Se rindió. Colgó la bata y salió de allí con la cabeza baja.

 

-Ni uno solo a dado positivo. Han fallado a pesar de todos los códigos y circuitos que les introduce,y son los últimos de la tecnología secreta.-y entonces recordó: “La ciencia no la va a poder sustituir nadie.”-Tiene razón. Soy un ingenuo poniendo mis esperanzas en la tecnología. Un robot no puede amar.-y se largó a casa.

 

Mientras conducía,vio muchas personas en pareja dando vueltas por las calles,unos cogidos de la mano y otros del brazo,pero ninguno estaba lejos del otro. “Hoy tenía que ser San Valentín. Mierda. Después iré para el cementerio,total,estoy enamorado de un muerto muy especial.”Se maldijo así mismo. Al llegar a casa,no había nadie,y en la mesa del comedor había una nota de su hermano: “E salido a ligar,no me esperes. O mejor,déjame la cena en el microondas. Que te lo pases bien XD.

-...Serás gilipollas...Te vas a hacer la cena tu solo,cabrón.

 

Subió a su habitación,ordenada como siempre,sino fuera por un pequeño desperfecto:un diablillo pequeño estaba sentado en su silla del escritorio,mirándolo con sus ojos maliciosos. Daba miedo verle allí,bajo la luz de la luna a oscuras,pero a pesar de todo,Henry no se asustó. Ni siquiera se inmutó.

 

-Buenas noches,Henry.¿Cómo que un muchacho como tú está sólo el día más romántico del año,eh?

-¿Qué demonios quieres,Crazy?Ya me tienes bastante harto.

-Vengo a hablarte de quién tú sabes.

-No sé que demonios haces aquí. Tú has ganado:te la llevaste hace cinco años. Habrás sacado un pastón por su corazón,¿verdad?Creo que unos cuántos trillones. Ahora márchate y déjame en paz,que es lo que aún no e conseguido.

-...-Crazy se quedó en su postura espectral,mirándolo con sus ojos amarillo y con una sonrisa que enseñaba todos los piños. Lo siento,los colmillos.-Je,je,je,je,je,je,je,je,je...

-¿Qué te hace reír,eh?Lárgate si no quieres ver mi verdadero rostro,demonio estúpido. Ve-

-Máriam va a renacer.


	2. Salvando al tigre

Aquello lo dejó de piedra. Una parte de su conciencia saltaba de alegría,y otra desconfiaba de aquel diablo,pues era un diablo,y su naturaleza consistía en la mentira y el egoísmo. No dijo nada,y Crazy,al notar que desconfiaba de él,empezó a explicar:  
  


-Va a volver a vivir,Henry,¿no te alegras?Y yo que venía contento a decírtelo...Me rompes el corazón,Henry.¿Aún no conoces los sentimientos de aquella muchacha que trabajaba contigo?¿La que siempre insistía en que te buscaras tu media naranja?¿La que esperaba ansiosa que despertara de un largo letargo para abrirse hacia ti?El mismo día que la atropellaron iba a confesarte,si no oí mal en aquel entonces. Estos últimos cinco años,la subasta a sido bastante reñida. Te acordarás del demonio que quería comprar el corazón de Máriam,¿verdad?

-Sí.-contestó Henry con sobresalto imaginándose lo peor.

-Pues bien,era un antepasado suyo,uno de las épocas romanas,y era bastante famosa entre los guerreros de allí. Al enterarse de que su última nieta tenía su corazón en subasta,removió el Infierno entero en busca de un renacentista.

-¿Un pintor?¿Para que quería un pintor?-se extrañó Henry.

-No,un pintor no,hay otro tipo de renacentistas:los pintores,los de animales y los de personas,y estos últimos se llaman renacentistas demoníacos,y su trabajo consiste en revivir a muertos por un propósito crucial. Al final lo encontró,y le pidió que la renaciese para poder volver a su verdadera vida.

-¿Verdadera...vida?¿Me estás diciendo que estos trece años que ha vivido estaba muerta?¡Eso es imposible!-se sobresaltó Henry.-Estaba viva hasta que se le paró el corazón y...

-No se le paró el corazón,se le desgarró de ver como su amado le entregaba su corazón,matándose así mismo. Eso fue lo que la mató. No te das cuenta que el amor lo puede poseer hasta el alma más monstruosa del mundo.

-...Ella no sentía nada por nadie,ni mucho menos por mí...No creo que pueda soportar que vuelva,debería buscarme a alguien mejor...-dijo sentándose apoyado en la puerta.

-Ah,la flecha divina de Cupido...Cómo lo odio. Escucha me bien:el cuerpo de Máriam es falso,su verdadero cuerpo es de una muchacha de 18 años esperando despertar de su sueño. Es la...

-...Bella Durmiente y yo soy el sapo feo que se esconde en la charca.

-No,tú eres el Príncipe Azul que debe despertarla. Siento no poder decirte más de lo que sé,pero ahora llega lo importante:el renacimiento necesita ciertos objetos,pero no los tengo. Necesito que los busques por mí mientras yo intento averiguar donde se pueden encontrar y busco el paradero actual del cuerpo de la Bella Durmiente,¿de acuerdo?Toma la lista de objetos que necesitamos.¿Aceptas o no?

-...-Henry se quedó mirando el papel que le tendía el diablillo durante un rato.-Le podré pedir ayuda a Layton,¿no?

-Ju,ya tardabas en decir su nombre. Las partes de Layton te serán de gran ayuda en la búsqueda,así como sus amigos. Por cierto,¿cómo está Okami?

-Le...le condenaron a muerte tras transformarse en tigre gigante para rescatar a un grupo de niños de una atracción. Al parecer,era un “peligro público” para todos,así que mañana lo van a decapitar.

-No creo que lo consigan si tú no lo permites,¿verdad?Porque lo necesitas para la aventura. Pero hay otro problema.

-¿Cuál?-preguntó Henry levantando la cabeza preocupado.

-Han secuestrado el cuerpo de 18 años de Máriam. Y a sido Layton del futuro,el verdadero. Quiere casarse con ella para cambiar su futuro,algo que cambiará el tuyo,y no creo que quieras. No puedo contártelo,ya sabes las reglas del futuro...Aparte de todo esto,si se casase con ella,el futuro se verá alterado críticamente y muchas personas podrían morir. Así que elige.

-...

-...¿Y bien?

-Dame la lista y dime una última cosa.

-Pregunta,muchacho. Aunque sea diablo,tengo mi corazón.

-¿Crees que...crees que lo...lo conseguiré?-le preguntó con la voz temblorosa.

-Hombre,eso depende de cómo se te de buscar objetos.

-No me refiero a los objetos,me refiera a mi corazón. Aún no e conocido el verdadero amor y estoy preocupado...

-...¿Te parece que nos veamos mañana y me cuentes tu historia?-le dijo sonriendo con sinceridad por una vez en su vida.-A esta misma hora en tu habitación. Buenas noches,Henry,y ayuda al pobre Okami,si no te importa.-y desapareció dejando la nota.

 

Henry la cogió y miró el contenido. Extraños objetos,pensó. Cenó,se cepilló los dientes,leyó un poco,y se acostó. Al introducirse en su mente,empezó a soñar que los robots de pruebas le perseguían a él hasta que le atraparon. Le arrastraban hasta un agujero oscuro y húmedo que olía fatal,tanto,que creyó que se desmayó de la peste que desprendía,y cuando lo levantaron para tirarlo dentro,pudo ver perfectamente lo que había dentro:cuerpos de una misma persona,pudriéndose y sangrando. Todos los cuerpos eran de Máriam. Sintió unas ganas enormes de vomitar,y sintió cómo lo lanzaban a aquel cementerio donde los cuerpos se levantaban con los brazos extendidos para cogerle. Al momento que llegó,sintió como unos brazos lo envolvían y le besaban la cabeza. Mientras sentía aquello,creía que estaba en el cielo,miró hacia arriba y...

 

-¡¡HENRY,COÑO,DESPIERTA ,JODER!!¡Puta media hora para despertarte,cabrón!¡Para que luego te quejes de mí,macho!-le gritó Hans.

-Hans...

-¡Al fin!¡Tenemos que irnos,rápido,tenemos que evitar que maten a Okami y descubran que es un robot!

-¡Ah!¡Se me olvidó!¡Ahora mismo me visto!-dijo levantándose rápidamente.

 

Cuando se hubieron preparado todos,subieron al coche y se dirigieron a la mayor plaza de Londres,donde había un verdugo con un hacha enorme. Entonces,escucharon unas voces llamándolos:era Flora,que se acompañaban Layton,Harry,Lando,Alice,Remi y Luke. Se acercaron a ellos para ver de cerca el acontecimiento terrorífico. Entonces fue cuando del balcón de un enorme edificio salió Bill Hawkes con su esposa junto unos guardaespaldas. Después de verle allí subido con su natural arrogancia trajeron a Okami en una jaula,y estaba en la forma de tigre gigante. El pobrecito estaba escondiendo la cabeza debajo de las patas delanteras. Le hicieron subir a patadas hasta el estrado,donde el verdugo sonrió con maldad al ver al que iba a ser decapitado. Le pusieron la cabeza sobre una mesa,y nada más ponerla,el verdugo se preparó para decapitarlo.

 

-¡Pobre Okami!¡Ojalá lo pudieran perdonar!-dijo Flora con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Es injusto lo que le van a hacer. Sólo estaba ayudando a aquellos niños. Al único que deberían decapitar es a ese cerdo de Bill.-maldijo Remi.

-Pues yo tengo unos cuantos planes para eso.¿Vienes a casa verlos,Remi?-le preguntó Hans.

-Dirigeme la palabra y te castro,heterosexual.-le dijo Remi.-O-Oye,¿dónde está Henry?

-¡Van a decapitar a Okami ya!-gritó Luke.

 

Todos giraron las cabezas al estrado y vieron al verdugo levantando el hacha para decapitar al anima lito. Cuando ya estuvo en lo alto y se disponía a bajarla,un chico lo interrumpió dándole una patada en la barriga,lo que hizo que se retorciera de dolor y se cayera. Todos los presentes se sorprendieron al verlo allí intentando liberar a Okami,pero no pudo. Los policías que había allí le cogieron y le apartaron de Okami. El verdugo subió otra vez el hacha,pero se rompió nada más bajarla un centímetro.

 

-Bill Hawkes,no tienes ningún permiso de matar a uno de mis animales. Suéltalo inmediatamente si no quieres pagarlo caro. Chicos.-dijo una voz desde un lugar elevado.

 

Todos subieron las cabezas y vieron un helicóptero sobrevolando la plaza. La voz era de una chica. El helicóptero bajó y de él,una chica de cabellos negros,esbelta,de piel blanca,ojos ámbares y facciones delicadas. Vestía con un traje para mujeres,que consistía de una chaqueta negra,camisa negra,corbata blanca,pantalones blancos y zapatos de tacón negro. El pelo lo tenía recogida en un moño precioso. Detrás de ella salió otra chica igual que ella sólo que con el pelo blanco y la ropa al revés de colores que ella. La chica parecía un poco más mayor que ella,pero aparentaba menos que su hermana por su belleza. Las dos eran igual de bellas. Todos los hombres de allí se pusieron rojos al verlas,excepto Layton y Harry,que eran mucho más de corazón duro.

 

-¡!¡S-Señoritas Lily y Emily!¡S-Son las hijas del presidente de Black Galaxy!¡Ay mi madre,que buenas están!-dijo Hans.

-¡Ya te digo!¡Yo prefiero la de pelo blanco!-dijo Lando.

-¡Bill Hawkes,entrega al sujeto sin resistencia o pagarás las consecuencias!-dijeron las dos señalando el balcón.

-¡Ni hablar,este animal es un peligro!¡Hay que matarlo!¡Vosotras dos no me vais a convencer de lo contrario,niñatas!-gritó Bill desde el balcón.

-Vuelve a llamar a mis hijas niñatas y te arranco el corazón.-dijo la voz de un hombre.

-¿¡Eh!?¡¿Q-Qué hace aquí Jeremìe Reinhold aquí?!-se sorprendió la mujer de Bill.

-Salvar a un viejo camarada. Y no te consiento que insultes a mis hijas con tu sucia boca asquerosa. Mis hijas son mejor que tú,así que no te atrevas a dirigirles la palabra,y mucho menos,mirarlas y tocarlas.-dijo enfadado Jeremìe.-Suelta al tigre y entregaselo a las niñas ahora mismo.

-...-hizo un gesto y soltaron a Okami,y nada más soltarlo,se convirtió en perro y lo cogió Henry,que se bajo de un salto de allí,corriendo hacia las chicas.

-G-Gracias,señoritas. Os lo agradezco enormemente.-agradeció Henry.

-Entre amigos hay que ayudarse.-y dirijiendose al grupo de Layton,les invitó a subir al helicóptero,y subieron todos.

 

Al subir,no vieron a Jeremìe allí y se extrañaron,y fue cuando las chicas le explicaron todo:habían utilizado unos micrófonos y altavoces que estaban conectados al helicóptero,haciendo que la voz del hombre se pudiese escuchar desde su despacho sin tener que estar allí. Flora miró por la ventana,y vio algo que la sorprendió mucho. Un gran edificio de estructura moderna de cristal y acero se encontraba en medio de una residencia de jardines preciosos y un parque de atracciones.

 

-¡Oh!Prima Lily,¿está es...?-preguntó Flora.

-Sí.-y ordenó que bajaran el helicóptero,que aterrizó en un espacio reservado para helicópteros. Y poniendose en postura de guía turística,dijo:-Os presento uno de los dominios de Londres de la Black Galaxy,o también más conocida como la zona residencial de aventuras del presi.

-Madre mía...-dijo Hans.

-¿Te ocurre algo,Hans?-le preguntó Lily preocupada.

-Sí,¡me preocupa que aún no me haya acostado contigo,jo!¡Con lo empinado que tengo la...!-y Layton y Harry le taparon la boca.

-¡No delante de los niños,idiota!

-Je,veo que no a cambiado mucho.-dijo Emily.

-¡Y tú sigues igual de buena que siempre!-dijo Hans,dolorido.


	3. Natalie ama a Henry

-¿Residencia...de aventuras?¿Y de qué se trata?-preguntó Lando mirando hacia el parque de atracciones.

-Eso da igual. Tengo que hablar urgentemente con el presidente,por favor.-dijo Henry con inquietud.-Tengo que pedirle que me deje llevarme a Okami conmigo. Lo necesito con mucha urgencia. Es de vital importancia. Tengo que...tengo que buscar ciertos objetos.

-...Vaya...Es la primera vez que te veo así de nervioso,Henry...-dijo Emily.

-Primito,no te preocupes,seguro que papá te podrá atender pronto. Total,no tiene nada hasta mañana...Acompáñame e iremos al despacho de mi padre.-se ofreció Lily.

-...G-Gracias.-y le siguió.

-Henry...-le dijo Okami.

-¿Qué?

-¿Te importa soltarme?Es que llevas todo el trayecto llevándome en brazos,y me preocupa que te puedas hacer daño.

 

Lo soltó y se sacudió el pelo,dejándose ver el collar de platino. Les llevó hasta un ascensor,donde pulsaron el piso 40. Mientras subían,Henry miró por el cristal,observando todo el paisaje,dónde se podía ver las montañas y la ciudad de Londres al completo. También se veía el cementerio. Lo peor de las vistas era cómo el ruido y la contaminación de las industrias destruían un lugar tan bello como aquel. Llegaron a la última planta,donde las paredes tenían cuadros de hombres y mujeres,más unos cuantos discos de platino y oro,quizás de las cantantes de aquella empresa. También había puertas,y él sabía perfectamente que había detrás de cada una:productores de música,programadores,fabricadores de robots y la grabadora del canal de noticias,al lado del canal infantil. Del estudio de grabación salieron un grupo de niños de unos 7 a 9 años,seguramente de excursión,y nada más ver a Okami,todas las niñas y niños saltaron a acariciarlo. Lily le tiró de la manga para que siguieran,puesto que pasaría un buen rato jugando con ellos. Detrás de los niños,salieron unos personajes de la serie. Eran chicas gato de traje púrpura clarísimo,con un gran cascabel colgando de la cola. Tenían las orejas puntiagudas,y el colorete era de un rosa precioso. Lily cogió la mano de Henry,lo cual hizo que se sonrojara toda la cara. Le condujo hasta un cuartillo. Antes de abrir la puerta,miró a los lados para comprobar que nadie la veía con él,y le empujó hacia dentro. Allí se tiró encima de él y le empezó a desabrochar la chaqueta poco a poco. Henry,desconcertado,no entendía nada de lo que ocurría,hasta que entró en razón e intentó quitársela de encima,pero parecía una lapa.

 

-L-Lily,¿qu-qué demonios ha-haces?¡Nos van a pillar y me meteré en un lío!¡!¡N-No bajes ahí,n-no,p-por favor!-le suplicó Henry al ver hacia dónde se dirigía la cabeza de Lily.

-¡Pero es que te amo!¡Desde el primer momento que mis ojos se posaron en los tuyos,me hechizaste!¡Ya no puedo aguantar una sola noche sin que piense en ti,ni siquiera cuando estoy con esos molestos chicos que con los que duermo!Además,no entiendo que has visto en esa chica que no tenga yo,Henry. Vamos,si vienes conmigo...

-¡Henry!¡Henry!¿¡Dónde demonios estás!?¡Jo,no debería haberte dejado sólo!¡Lo siento,Henry!-gritó la voz de Lily.

-¡¿EH?!¡E-Esa voz...Esa voz es de Lily!Pero si ella está fuera,¿QUIÉN ERES TÚ?-dijo Henry saltando y abriendo la puerta precipitadamente,lo que hizo que tropezara y cayera encima de Lily.

-¡Ah!-gritó Lily al ver a Henry,y su cara quedó hundida entre sus pechos.

-H-Henry...¿Q-Qué haces en el cuarto de limpieza?...¡Oh!¡Henry,estás sangrando!¡Ah!¡Te está saliendo un chorro grandioso!

-N-No te...pr-preocupes...y-ya se me...p-pasa...P-Pero si tú eres L-Lily,¿qu-quién es ella?-dijo señalando.

-¿Eh?¡Ah,tú debes de ser la que ha estado rondando por el edificio causando problemas!

-¡IH!¡Porras,ya me han pillado!¡Bueno,da igual!¿Sabes la cantidad de chicos que me e llevado a la cama con tu cara?¡A sido genial!-dijo riéndose.

-¡SEGURIDAD,SEGURIDAD!¡HAY UNA IMPOSTORA!-gritó Lily.

 

Rápidamente,unos hombres corpulentos llegaron rápidamente allí,y se llevaron a la chica. Antes de eso,Henry se levantó y le agarró con la mano la cara a la impostora,arrancándosela de cuajo. Nada se le pasó por la cabeza para hacer eso,pero tuvo el presentimiento de hacerlo e hizo lo correcto. Natalie,la chica que intentó matar a Layton en Ambrosia e odiaba a muerte a Máriam. Había cambiado mucho,pero ahora estaba mucho más fea,se notaba que se había descuidado. Cuando se la llevaron,gritó mientras: “¡Yo te amo más que a esa fulana!¿¡POR QUÉ NO ME ACEPTAS,EH!?”. Después de aquello,Henry se disculpó con Lily,y desde allí lo llevó directamente al despacho del presidente. Le explicó que mientras,en el barullo del estudio,la llamaron desde la productora de música,así que rápida como un rayo,se fue para ver qué pasaba. Y en ese momento debió de aprovechar Natalie para llevarle al cuarto para meterle mano. Al llegar al despacho,a Henry le entraron unas tremendas ganas de tirarse por la ventana. No era porque odiara a Jeremìe,no,al revés,le adoraba como el padre que nunca tuvo. Las ganas de morir que tenía era por lo que hizo con sus robots:se había cargado más de mil robots,y no sabía como reaccionaría por aquello. Lily notó su miedo,así que le cogió la mano y le dijo:

 

-Todo va a salir bien,no te preocupes. Con lo majo que eras conmigo y Emily cuando éramos pequeños,jijiji. No quiero verte así de triste...Ya verás como papá te ayuda.-y le tiró de la mano como si fueran niños pequeños.

 

Al entrar,vieron un despacho de muebles regios,con vitrinas llenas de bolas de cristal con pequeñas reproducciones de las galaxias. También,en otras vitrinas,estaban expuestas catanas,joyas únicas en el mundo y figuras de gatos de la antigua Egiptología. Había una gran terraza con macetas de rosas,gardenias,lirios y orquídeas,muy bien cuidadas. Había unos sofás largos blancos con encajes dorados y azules,seguramente regios,y dos grandes sillones iguales que los sofás. Delante de estos,había una mesita con pastas y té. Los dos jóvenes se pararon,pero después de unos segundos se fueron a hablar con el presidente de la Black Galaxy. Pero al llegar a ver dónde estaba el señor Jeremìe,se dieron cuento de que no estaba sólo.

 

-¡Papá!-gritó Lily.-No sabía que estabas con el señor Layton.-dijo extrañada Lily.

-Anda,esta debe ser la hija de la que tanto hablas. Encantado de conocerte,pequeña. Sí,soy Layton,pero no el que tú conoces...

-Yo lo llamo nº 9,es más corto y un número que le va que ni pintado,porque a las nueve de cada día está pedo...Y se convierte en un niño pequeño indomable,jejeje.-se burló Jeremìe.

-Ja,de ti no hablemos. Aún recuerdo el día en que tuvimos que hacer aquel eroge con Máriam y su padre estaba delante. El se oponía rotundamente,pero tú le dijiste...

-Lo siento por interrumpirle,señor Layton,pero necesito hablar con el señor Jermìe.-se apresuró Henry,pues ya se acordaba de aquella escena.

-¿Y de qué se trata,sobrino?Cuenta,porque traes una cara...No habrás roto el O.C.A.M II,¿verdad?Porque el otro día vi las pérdidas de robots,y chico,mil...Aunque confío en que los arregles y mejores...-le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Claro,señor. Pero lo que necesito urgentemente es a Okami. Es el único que puede ayudarme para...un asunto familiar.

-Sí,y de paso que te ayude a buscar los nueve objetos demoníacos,¿verdad?-dijo nº 9.


	4. ¿Eres un hombre?

-...-Henry se quedó mudo.

Nº 9 le miraba con ojos que desprendían chispas rojas,pero a la vez sonreía con alegría. A Henry se le cayó el alma nada más escucharle. Pensó que todo estaba acabado: “Si lo sabe,¿qué hago ahora?Que no me detenga o le salto a la cara.”Se dijo así mismo Henry.

-¡Venga,hombre,que se sabe aquí perfectamente para que quieres a Okami!Ayer vino Crazy a saludarnos y de paso a decírnoslo...Veo que estás muy enamorado,¿eh?-dijo Jeremìe.-Por eso te doy permiso. Llévatelo adonde haga falta. Y haz me el favor de traer a nuestra querida amiga:llevaba mucho tiempo esperando esto.  
-¿Quiere decir que ya lo sabías,tío?Y,¿¡por qué no me lo dijiste!?-se enfureció Henry,e inmediatamente se tapó la boca.  
-Si tu tío no te lo dijo sería por algo,¿no crees?Y teníamos una buena razón por la que te la ocultamos...-dijo 9 serio.  
-Papá...-dijo Lily al ver que su padre se ponía serio.  
-Pensábamos no decirte nada para ir a recoger nosotros los nueve objetos demoníacos,revivir a Máriam y devolverle su memoria modificada. Era la única manera de pararla...  
-...Y devolverle sus 13 años perdidos. Luego,detendríamos a sus padres y les ejecutaríamos en secreto. Ese era el plan.-le contó 9.-Y,si lo descubrías,te habrías oponido rotundamente.  
-...Así que era eso...Por eso era,¿verdad,tío Jeremìe?...¿Por qué?-le dijo Henry sin levantar la mirada del suelo.  
-H-Henry...-Lily miraba a su primo con miedo.-O-Oye,Henry...A lo mejor te lo ocultaban por tu propio bien,¿no crees?  
-Lily,¿te importaría dejarnos sólos?Tengo que hablar con tu primo. 9,tendremos que aplazar nuestra reunión,¿te parece bien?Si haces el favor de acompañar a mi hija...  
-Oh,no sabes lo haces,Jeremìe...Mira que dejarme con la reencarnación de Afrodita...-y mirando a Lily,le dijo:-No te preocupes,no estoy tan salido,chiquilla. Bueno,¡que te lo pases bien!

Y se fueron los dos. Henry seguía mirando al suelo,y su tío lo miró con sus ojos azul cielo,se levantó del sillón y se puso delante de su sobrino. Este le miró a los ojos de su tío,y vio cómo la mano de Jeremìe le pegaba un bofetón. Henry,desconcertado,le miró,y su tío le agarró un brazo y le volvió a dar otros tres manotazos y le empujó contra la puerta. Luego,y le cogió del cuello y lo levantó.

-No quiero un sobrino que se rinde a la primera y que deja tirado el amor de su vida sólo porque se sienta inferior a esa persona.¿Entendido?  
-...T-Tío Jeremìe...  
-¿¡¡QUÉ SI ME HAS ENTENDIDO!!?-le volvió a pegar y le empujó contra la pared,haciendo que revotara y cayera de cara. Le volvió a coger de la camisa,levantándolo.-Escúchame,Henry. No quiero que seas como el bastardo de tu padre. ¿Por qué crees que tu hermano te trata como te trata?Porque quiere que te hagas fuerte,como Máriam hacia contigo. Sé que ella misma un día te pegó un puñetazo porque tú se lo pediste,¿pero para qué?Tu padre sólo busca dinero y mujeres,pero tú eres diferente a ese cerdo seboso. Reacciona,Henry,¡¡REACCIONA POR MÁRIAM!!-le gritó.  
-...Tío Jeremìe...  
-¿Qué?  
-G...Gr...Gracias. Gracias por la paliza. Suéltame,por favor. Lo entiendo. Y si no me hago fuerte,haré lo que sea para hacerlo. Quiero que te sientas orgulloso de mí,como Lily,Emily y Hans. NO quiero ser el empollón que se escondía detrás de su hermano cada vez que tenía problemas.  
-...¿Mejor ahora?-le dijo sonriendo mientras lo soltaba despacio.  
-Sí,tío Jeremìe. Y ahora tengo que buscar los nueve objetos demoníacos.  
-Entonces cuenta con toda mi ayuda. Pero antes de buscarlos,tendréis que solucionar unos cuantos asuntos aquí en Londres antes que nada,¿no crees?  
-C-Claro...

Mientras tío y sobrino hablaban,nº 9 y Lily escuchaban desde detrás de la puerta. Bueno,sólo 9 escuchaba. Lily le miraba nerviosa,porque sabía que si su padre salía podría darle un golpe. 9 se levantó,suspiró y dijo:

-A veces no entiendo a tu padre,pero seguro que estás orgullosa de él,¿a que sí?-miró a Lily con una sonrisa,a lo que esta le contestó asintiendo y con otra sonrisa.  
-Si me acompaña,le llevaré al portero donde le traerán el coche. Espero que haya disfrutado su estancia aquí en la residencia de aventuras de Black Galaxy.-le dijo con formalidad.  
-Bueno,disfrutar e disfrutado,pero me hubiese gustado probar el sistema que pasó la difunta Máriam.  
-¿Se refiere a...?  
-¡S-Señorita Lily,tenemos un problema!¡Es en el parque de atracciones!-dijo un operador que andaba por allí cerca.-¡Dos hombre han entrado y están peleándose destrozándolo todo a su paso!¡El grupo que la acompañaba se dirige hacia allí ahora mismo!-y se marchó.  
-¿Dos hombres están destrozando el parque?¿Pero cómo?  
-Creo saber quiénes son...¡Vamos,corre!-y abriendo la puerta,llamó a Jeremìe y Henry,les contó todo y se fueron corriendo hacia el parque.

Al llegar,se acercaron al grupo de Layton y los demás. Allí todos juntos observaron una lucha entre dos Layton:uno vestía completamente de negro,y otro era como el profesor,sólo que tenía garras.

-9,no sabía que estabas aquí...¿Conoces a Jeremìe?-le preguntó Layton.  
-Claro,somos amigos. Pero eso no viene al caso:ese debe de ser 6,y el de negro Sir Six. La que están montando...-dijo 9 tranquilo.  
-Espera,¿conoces al de negro?-le preguntó Alice.  
-Os lo explicaré más tarde,pero tenemos que detenerlos a los dos ya...

Mientras tanto,en la pelea entre Sir Six y 6 iban igualados. Pero S. Six se paró,y dijo en voz alta:

-Las partes de Hershel Layton son un estorbo en nuestros planes. Deben ser eliminadas de inmediato. Abandona si no quieres pagar las consecuencias.-dijo Six. Tenía la voz seria y seca,como un robot. Parecía un robot,pero era como 6 sólo que más elegante,serio y estricto.  
-¡¡NO ME TOQUES LOS HUEVOS!!¡¡¡ME VAS A DECIR AHORA MISMO DÓNDE COJONES SE ESCONDE EL SOPLA GAITAS DE TU JEFE SI NO QUIERES COMERTE MIS PUÑOS!!!  
-Norma nº 1:Una personalidad jamás debe traicionar a su amo o será expulsada de esta muriendo instantáneamente. Norma nº 2:La personalidad que se enamore será severamente castigado por su propio Vector. Norma nº 3:Jamás pronuncies el nombre del pecador.  
-...Gr...Mierda,¿y ahora qué?-se maldijo 6.  
-9,¿sabes qué son esas normas?-le preguntó Luke.-Y,¿por qué parece un robot esa personalidad del profesor?  
-No forma parte del profesor de nuestra época,sino a la del futuro. Y si parece un robot es porque es la forma definitiva que ha adoptado las personalidades de Layton en el futuro para cerrar su corazón.  
-Orden confirmada. Activando modo Vector.  
-Porras...-se volvió a maldecir 6.  
-Activado Vector WolfMan.


	5. Royal Rose

-Activado Vector Wolfman. Secuencia de destrucción.-dijo S. Six.-Preparación completada.  
-¡¡TE VOY A PARTIR LA CARA!!-gritó 6,mientras apuntaba sus garras hacia el corazón de Six.  
-Proceso completado.-le cogió del cuello,lo lanzó contra un árbol y del bolsillo sacó un microchip.  
-¡Ah,eso es...!-dijo Henry sorprendido.  
-¡Bingo,Henry!¡Y el premio es...un microchip Vector!-dijo 9 cómo si fuera un presentador de premios.-Veo que te has dado cuenta,¿eh?  
-Así que fueron ellos los que causaron los problemas en la central Vector. Bueno,creo que vamos a tener que darles un merecido escarmiento por su mal comportamiento,¿no crees,9?-dijo Jeremìe.  
-Sí,pues me puso de mal humor al enterarme que mi Vector se había destruido a causa de un virus informático. Pero nosotros no podemos tocarlos,pero alguien sí que puede...-dijo mientras miraba a Layton.-Original,prepárate para ver al Monocle de tu interior.¡Nº 6,ven a por tu compañero!-le gritó a 6.  
-¡¡U-Un mo-momento!!¡¡¡Ni s-se te ocurra sacar ninguna parte,¿¿TE QUEDA CLARO??!!!-le gritó Layton a 9.  
-¡¡Vamos,ejecutivo,saca a Monocle!!-le gritó Remi mientras le agarraba a Layton por un brazo.  
-¡Ya tengo ganas de ver la que armarán esos dos!-dijo Hans agarrando el otro.  
-¡¡Yo quiero ver la parte endemoniada de mi hermanito!!-gritó Alice mientras le quitaba el sombrero.  
-¡Y nosotros también!-gritaron Luke,Flora y Jeremìe.  
-¡¡¡¿Tú también,Jeremìe?!!!-gritó Layton.-¡¡SOLTADME,JODER,AY,AY,AY,AY,QUE DUELE!!¡¡AAAAH,NO APRIETES TANTO,REMI,QUE ME PARTE EL BRAZO!!¡¡¡AY,AY,AY,AY,AY,AY!!!¡¡AU,LANDO,SUÉLTAME DE UNA VEZ!!  
-¡Date prisa,9,que tiene unos humos...!-dijo Lando.  
-¡Allá vooooooyyy,Laytoncillo!-y le metió la mano en el pecho,mientras la movía intentando buscar la parte correcta.  
-Pffff...¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA,ME HACES COSQUILLAS,JAJAJAJAJAJA!!¡¡SACA LA MANO,SACA LA MANO,JAJAJAJA!!¡¡AY,MADRE MÍA,VALE YA!!  
-¡A ver,a ver,que tenemos por aquí!Este tiene que ser...no,este es nº 5,y este de aquí en el rincón...4,y no voy a decir los que están en las esquinas lo que son...-dijo riéndose 9.-¡Ostras,este es 1!¡Qué pasa,ladronzuelo!Aún me debes tres libras...¡Oh,esto que es!-dijo palpando algo blando,y pegó un brinco de dolor.-¡Au,lo siento,Máriam 3.0!  
-¡EL profe tiene a la tía de Máriam en su interior!¡Qué cara,y no comparte el tío...!-dijo Hans.  
-Pero dónde narices se a metido Monocle...A ver si metiendo la cabeza le veo mejor...-y la metió.  
-¡¡AAAAAAAAH,SACALA,SACALA,SACA LA CABEZA,ESTÚPIDO!!  
-Pero es que entonces no veo ni tres en un burro...-le dijo desde dentro del pecho.-¡Ostia,ya le veo,ya le veo,ya le veeeeeo!¡Eh,Monocle,sal,anda,que tienes un bicho aquí a lo King Kong,macho!

(Desde el interior de Hershel Layton...)

-¡¿Qué?!¡Si,vamos,ahora que estoy en el nivel 556 del The Dark mind of Mariam:Warriors of the Black Heart,no te digo...!¡Paaaso!-le dijo mientras seguía jugando.  
-¡Oh,vamos,si sé que lo estás deseando!-le dijo 9,con la cabeza gigante flotante.-Ya lo sigues después anda...  
-¡¡No me da la gana!!  
-¿Y si te digo que 5 se acostó ayer con tu hermana?...¿qué me dices?  
-...Anda,anda,lárgate y dejame jugar tranquilo...

(Fuera del profesor...)  
9 saca la cabeza del profesor,lo cuál hace que este deje de reírse.

-¿Qu-qué tal te a ido?-le preguntó Layton mareado como pudo.  
-Pues no muy bien...Se a quedado callado después de charlar y sigue jugando...Voy a volver a meter la cabeza...-dijo 9 preparándose otra vez para meterse dentro de Layton.  
-¡¡¡Y UNA MIERDAAAAAAAA!!!¡¡TÚ NO ENTRAS NI DE COÑA!!  
-Vale,vale...Bueno,pues pele...  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SIR SIX!!!!!!!!-gritó alguien desde el interior de Layton. Empezó a dar golpes en la barriga de Layton,haciéndole gritar.  
-¡¡¡AY,AY,AY,AY,AY,AYYYYYYYYY!!!¡¡DUELE,DUELE,DUELEEEEEE!!

Y salió. Un Layton con una guadaña de platino,una capa negra larga tenebrosa elegante conjuntada con un traje,igual de elegante,llevaba gafas modernas. El pelo era negro con mechas blancas. La piel era blanca,totalmente diferente al de Original. Sus ojos eran rojos como la misma sangre. En una muñeca,llevaba una pulsera con el nombre de alguien,quizás de una chica. En resumidas cuentas,muy cambiado. Se giró hacia Layton y vio que se había desmayado,diciendo cosas como: “El día está para anochecer,jejeje...”. Luego,miró a 9,y este le puso una cara medio enfadado y medio confuso. El nuevo Layton se acercó a 9 y le entregó la guadaña,lo que hizo que mirara la guadaña y luego le mirara a los ojos directamente,y le sonrió. Le cogió de las manos la guadaña y le hizo un gesto señalando a 6. Estaba tendido en el suelo tras el golpazo que le pegó Sir Six contra el árbol. Le salía sangre de la cabeza y la boca.  
El suelo empezó a temblar,y de él salió un lobo que se mantenía a dos patas,o más conocido como Vector Wolfman. Era de ojos amarillos,blanco las patas y manos,tronco y demás negros,con dientes afilados que podrían arrancar de un plumazo la cabeza de un cerdo,y sus garras estaban cubiertas de sangre. Miró a S. Six,que le dio la orden de matar a 6. Velozmente,corrió hacia él,y cuando estuvo a tiro e indefenso,se le tiró encima. Pero no llegó a tocarle,ni siquiera rozarle. Vector Wolfman miró a su alrededor,y luego miró su brazo ensangrentado. Tenía tres flechas negras clavadas en él. Eran flechas...

-...Vector Flash.-dijo el nuevo Layton.-Modo electrón.

Las flechas se disolvieron,penetrando por el brazo de Wolfman. Este se retorció de dolor mientras gritaba,pero hizo algo horroroso que hizo que los niños gritaran:se arrancó el brazo de cuajo,haciendo que un líquido negro vivo,que reptó hasta el Layton moderno. Subió por la pierna hasta enredarse en su cuello y se convirtió en un gato negro con orejas puntiagudas perfectas. Es más,sus proporciones eran perfectas:cola con la longitud exacta,longitud de la cabeza,hocico y orejas y una longitud y ancho perfectos. Era como un robot,pero era un ser vivo,pues lo demostraba su rasguño que tapaba con una venda. El Layton le acarició el hocico y luego la cabeza. Del bolsillo de la capa sacó un tipo de carta que tiró a S. Six. Aunque se encontraba lejos,la carta le llegó perfectamente. Nada más cogerla,puso una cara de espanto,o la cara que pongan los robots cuando se asustan,y luego miró al Layton con un odio inigualable.

Y desapareció tras una niebla negra con el Vector Wolfman.

-Oye,¿quién eres?-le preguntó Alice.-¿Otra parte de mi hermano?Pero,hermanito,¿cuántos tú hay en el mundo?  
-Muchos,Alice,muchos. Y también hay muchos tus. Y también de Remi,Luke,,Lando,Flora...-contestó Jeremìe.-Hay de todo tipo,mujercita.  
-¡Me cae bien este hombre!-dijo Alice sonriendo.  
-¡Y a mí tú!Bueno,Hans,Henry,Emily,6 y Okami,¿os importaría acompañarme?Tengo que hablar con vosotros.-dijo Jeremìe.

Todos los que nombró se fueron con él. Lily estaba nerviosa. No dejaba de mirar al Layton de negro,y él a ella. Entonces,Lily echó a correr. Fue cuando dio un paso para seguirla,pero Layton se le tiró encima y le empezó a gritar:

-¡¡¡¿¿TÚ SABES CUÁNTO DUELE QUE UNA PERSONALIDAD SALGA DE MI CUERPO??!!!¡¡¿EH?!!¿¿¡¡LO SABES!!??¡¡YO TE LO VOY A DECIR!!¡¡DUELE UN HUEVO,SO MEMO!!¡¡DUELE MÁS QUE UN EXÁMEN DE PRÓSTATA!!-gritó enfurecido Layton.  
-...-sólo le miraba.  
-¡¡¡QUÉ PASA,SE TE A COMIDO LA LENGUA EL GATO!!!  
-Ojalá,profesor Hershel Layton,pero no es así.-le contestó el gato.-Si no habla es porque está muy enfadado de que le haya cortado el camino para perseguir a la señorita Reinhold.  
-Ostras,un gato que habla...-dijo Layton. Cogió el sombrero y se lo puso.-Lo siento,es que tengo dob-  
-Ya lo sé,profesor Layton,ya lo sé. No se preocupe. Es un placer conocer al señor Original. Debe saber que su mente es un buen blanco para los ataques de virus Vectores,¿sabía?Suerte que tenía a su lado a nº 13. Y yo soy Lucifer,su Vector P.  
-¿Vector P.?¿Y eso que es?E oído Vector,pero Vector P.,no.¿Qué es,un tipo de Vector?  
-Vaya,se me a escapado mi crawler,pero bueno,da igual.-dijo mirando cómo 13 se alejaba tras la chica.-Un Vector P. es un Vector positivo,es decir,uno bueno. Los Vectores son virus que se introducen en los cuerpos y cambian las moléculas celulares y mutan a las persona,animales...Todo ser vivo,si es tocado por este virus,es transformado en una máquina de matar. Profesor,necesito su ayuda.  
-Claro que te ayudaré,pero necesito saber qué personalidad es este...-dijo Layton mientras cogía al gato para escucharlo mejor.

Todo el grupo se reunió alrededor de los dos,para averiguar quién era la nueva personalidad.

-Es...es su personalidad asesina,profesor. Es Royal Rose.


	6. El profesor quiere conocer a su alumna

-¡Ostras!-gritaron Lando,Remi,Luke,Flora y Alice.-Pero,¿ese no es 6?  
-No. Este es mucho más bestial que 6. Más rápido,eficaz y mortal. Se diría que 6 a su lado,no es más que un asesino de pasamontañas. Además,que yo sepa,6 es su parte agresiva,no asesina.  
-Trátame de tú.-le dijo Layton.-Pero entonces,¿por qué a salido él en vez de Monocle?No lo entiendo...  
-Por qué Monocle está encerrado en su mente hasta que tú no descubras qué es lo que te impide ese sombrero.  
-Esto...¿C-Cómo lo qué me impide el sombrero?-dijo Layton asustado.  
-Vamos a ver,profesor:es famoso,las mujeres le llueven del cielo,reliquias pasan por sus manos...Y sin embargo no a aprovechado nada de esto.¿Y se pregunta qué es lo que le impide su sombrero?-le dijo Lucifer extrañado.  
-¡!P-Pero...¡P-Pero si no me aprovecho es porque soy un caballero!Debe ser otra cosa...-dijo con miedo Layton.  
-Lo siento por mi lenguaje que voy a utilizar ahora,profesor.  
-¿Eh...?  
-Y una MIERDA. Caballero o no,cualquier hombre en su situación estaría la mar de a gusto:mujeres a mogollón,montones de peticiones...Todo lo que un hombre desea lo tienes tú,pero no lo aprovechas. Y eso...  
-Ya lo sé,ya lo sé,es de un idiota incomprensible.-dijo Layton triste.  
-...De un hombre honrado y respetable.  
-¿E-Eh?N-No te entiendo...  
-Dejemos lo aquí,¿le parece,profesor?Ahora lo importante es que Sir Six se a marchado.¿Me ayudas a buscar a nº 13?Es que debo estar con el todo el momento,ya me entiende.-le dijo el gato al profesor con una sonrisa.-Déjeme abajo,por favor.

El profesor le hizo caso y le soltó con cuidado en el suelo. Poco a poco,Lucifer va explicando todo lo que pasa. Por culpa de algo,Monocle está encerrado en el interior de Layton. Hasta que no consiga eliminar el problema,no saldrá de ahí dentro. Y por eso,está más depresivo que 4. Luego,explicó quién era 13. Para algunos,un asesino asqueroso,otros,un justiciero misterioso,y para los demás,un hombre enamorado que busca la libertad. Lo de enamorado va por quien a ido a perseguir.

-Espera,espera,espera...¿Me estás diciendo qué está enamorado de Lily?Pero si es un Layton,¿no debe se estar enamorado de una Claire?-preguntó Luke.  
-Hala,listo,pues ahí lo tienes,loquito por sus huesos. Será que es anormal o algo así,pero bueno...Tiene un gran corazón,a pesar de ser asesino,jejeje. Él fue quién ayudó a Máriam buscando a quién usted sabe,profesor. Pero aún no lo han podido encontrar,ni él ni la chica. Sabrá lo que es un diamante yayiro,¿no?  
-Sí. Pero yo vi cómo Jeremìe le daba el diamante a Máriam en Ambrosia. Iba a tragárselo,pero no lo hizo.  
-Porque si lo hacia,olvidaría a su padre biológico.-y se subió a un banco que había por allí cerca.-Y de los que hicieron mancillar el nombre del padre y la madre que tanto tiempo quiso conocer. Profesor,tengo una pregunta para usted,aunque no sé si me la contestará.¿Usted cree que unos padres cómo ellos harían eso a su propia hija?  
-¡Por supuesto que no!¡NI siquiera los peores y más crueles padres del mundo!Lo que hacían era como si...como si no fuera su hija. Máriam no es la hija de los Harrison,es la hija biológica de Miles.  
-Pero profesor,el señor Miles es un demonio.-dijo Luke.  
-Cierto,los demonios no son seres humanos.-agregó Remi.  
-Mmmm...Mejor que os lo cuente el señor Miles,¿no creéis?Es el más indicado para contároslo todo. Yo debo buscar a mi crawler ahora y resolver el conflicto entre éste y su Julieta,¿de acuerdo?¡Hasta luego,muchachos!-y se fue volando en forma de águila real.

Layton,pensativo y a la vez enfadado,recordaba los últimos días que estuvo charlando con Harry. Siempre estuvo muy raro los momentos que estuvieron hablando sobre su hija adoptiva...Pero jamás supo que pudiera ser el padre,y mucho menos siendo demonio. Necesitaba explicar todas sus dudas ahora mismo. El grupo se dirigió a la casa del señor Miles. Al llegar a la casa,Alice,Luke y Flora se sorprendieron. Era una mansión gigante,de una piedra magnífica resplandeciente bajo la luz del sol. El jardín era precioso,con unas flores maravillosamente cuidado. Lo que más resaltaba de él eran los pasillos de lirios y orquídeas negras,raras en el mundo. Por el campo que estaba al lado,vieron cómo se sacaban 4 caballos negros puros a correr. Los jinetes montaban sin silla. Layton no se detuvo en todo el camino,y al llegar a la puerta,el mayordomo de la familia.

-Señor Layton,bienvenido.¿Qué desean todos ustedes?-dijo dirigiéndose hacia el grupo.  
-Necesito hablar urgentemente con Harry Miles. Es muy importante. Necesito hablar sobre su hija.  
-El señor está en su despacho,arreglando unos papeles. Si los niños hacen el favor de acompañar a esta señorita...-dijo señalando a los niños a una chica joven de unos 24 años.

Después de que los niños se fueran,Layton,Luke y Lando siguieron al mayordomo por unos pasillos repletos de cuadros y jarrones elegantes. Subieron hasta el tercer piso,y al llegar allí,vieron un piso tenebroso y Remi tragó saliva. Layton pasó de largo sin pensar en la decoración,y Lando y Remi tuvieron que correr para alcanzarle. El mayordomo se quedó en la luz,y empezó a bajar las escaleras. Nada más llegar a la puerta del despacho de Miles,respiró y abrió la puerta. Vio a un ibis blanco,junto al balcón,y en la mesa de mármol y roble,un hombre de traje negro y blanco. Se giró hacia ellos y les dijo con una sonrisa:

-Buenas,Hershel. No te esperaba.¿Queréis algo de mí?  
-Pues ahora que lo dices,sí.  
-Harry,necesito que me firmes esto...-dijo Jessica,la tía de Máriam,que entro por la puerta.-Oh,Hershel,no te había visto entrar.  
-Buenas,Jessica. Ahora,Harry,quiero que me digas toda la verdad.  
-¿Toda la verdad?-dijo extrañado.-¿De qué me estás hablando?  
-Quiero que me digas toda la verdad sobre Máriam y sus padres.


	7. O.C.A.M II,el cerebro principal

-¿Y qué quieres que te diga,eh?¿Cómo e pasado estos últimos cinco años sin mi hija?¿Quieres que te lo diga?-le dijo levantándose del sillón.-Bastante tengo con tener que ocuparme de los problemas que tenemos con O.C.AM II.  
-Y yo también tengo muchos problemas. Pero ahora necesito saber todo sobre Máriam. Ahora.  
-¿Y qué demonios tiene que ver mi hija con tu caso,eh?  
-Mucho,pues intento encontrarla. Algo que tú ya debes saber,¿verdad?-le dijo Layton. Entonces,escuchó una voz de su interior. “¡Cuidado,Hershel,es una trampa!¡Ese no es Harry!”-¿Qué?  
-Te pido por favor que te vayas. Y si buscas a mi hija,debe de estar en el cementerio,bajo tierra.-dijo Harry con una sonrisa malévola.  
-”Pero,¿quién eres?”  
-“Soy nº 4,el deprimente. Sé que ese no es Monocle. Ese debe de ser Sir Quatre. Ten cuidado con ese y su Vector. Son muy fuertes. Si me pudieras sacar,podría intentar vencerle.”  
-P-Pero...-dijo Layton agarrándose el pecho con dolor.-”¿Qué me está pasando?”  
-“Tu cuerpo reacciona contra la energía Vector provocándote dolor. El dolor desaparecerá cuando te alejes de la energía,o la venzas. Intenta sacarme e intentaré asustarle para que se te pase el dolor.”  
-¡Ugh!¡No...puedo!¡Me duele demasiado!-dijo arrodillándose.-¡Aaaah!  
-¡Profesor!-gritó Remi.  
-¡Hershel!¿Qué te pasa?-dijo Lando.  
-¡Layton!-gritó Jessica.  
“¡Layton,levantate!¡No puedes rendirte ahora o perderemos!Y si perdemos lo pagaremos caro!¡Espera,veo la salida al exterior!¡Bien hecho,Layton!”  
-¡Sal,rápido!-gritó Layton retorciéndose de dolor.

Del cuerpo de Layton salió 4,que saltó directamente hacia Harry. Pero al esquivarlo,hizo que se estrellara con todo el cristal de atrás,sacándolo de la habitación. Pero una mano lo agarró a tiempo de que cayera al vacío. Harry Miles,el verdadero,lo levantó y le subió hasta ponerlo en el suelo. El falso Harry,acorralado,se quitó el disfraz,descubriendo al mismo Hershel que parecía un robot. Lo único que les diferenciaba era que un canario se posó en su hombro. Era negro como la noche,con los ojos amarillos y las patas y el pico blancos.

-¡Sir Quatre!¿¡Qué hace él aquí!?-dijo Harry.  
-¡A venido por los datos de tu hija,Harry!¡Los datos que residen en el O.C.A.M II!¡Si los consiguen,puede ser un punto negativo para nuestros planes!  
-¡Pues ataquemos,4!-y Harry y 4 se juntaron para atacarle.  
-Vector Canary activado. Modo Desgarrador.-dijo S. Quatre cogiendo al canario con sus manos y lanzándolo al aire.-Iniciando protocolo de destrucción.  
-¡NO ME VENGAS CON ESTUPIDECES!¡4,MODO GUADAÑA INFERNAL!-ordenó Harry.  
-¡Sí!-y se transformó en una guadaña infernal.  
-Vector Canary:inicia el ataque.  
-Vector Canary:ataque Ultrasound.-dijo el pequeño canario con voz de niño pequeño,y al momento se convirtió en un gigantesco pájaro que salió volando por la ventana con su Layton.

El pájaro subió a su amo a su cabeza,juntó las alas cubriendo su cuerpo como un ángel escondiéndose del mal,y de golpe,las abrió,y detrás de él,una ráfaga de sonidos fortísimos que hizo romper los cristales en millones de pedazos. Todos se taparon los oídos,menos Harry,que se protegía la cara de los cristales. 4 le empezó a hablar:

“¡Vamos,Harry,no podemos dejar que se lleve los informes de Máriam!¡Imagínate lo que ocurriría!”  
-¡Lo sé,y no pienso dejar que el maldito se los lleve!¡Caugther Gamma!-dijo mientras la hoja de la guadaña se volvía morada.  
-Vector Canary:Resonancia de Vector.-dijo S. Quatre mientras el canario empezaba a transformarse.  
“¡¡Dispara ya,Harry!!¡¡AHORA!!”  
-¡¡Caught Transformation Gammatigure!!-corrió hacia el canario gigante y le cortó el ala izquierda.  
-¡¡¡GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWW!!!-gritó dolorosamente.  
-¡¡Jessica!!¡Llévate a estos tres a la sala de O.C.A.M II,rápido!  
-¡Modo Liberty!-gritó el canario estrellándose contra el suelo. Pero S. Quatre saltó hacia el balcón poniéndose a salvo.  
-¡[...]!¡Corre,Jessica,corre!¡Yo me encargo del zombie este!¡Haya vamos,4!  
“¡S-Sí!¡T-Ten cuidado,al activar el mondo Liberty,puede hacer todo lo que el quiera!¡Es muy peligroso!”le advirtió 4 a Harry.  
-¿Es que no me conoces?¡Un padre es mucho más peligroso cuando protege a su hija!¡Gammatigure 4.8!

Harry y S. Quatre siguieron peleando sin reparar en rupturas. Destrozaron casi toda la mansión. Mientras tanto,Jessica guiaba al grupo a través de los peligrosos pasillos hasta la gran sala que quedaba de pie. Al entrar dentro,se encontraron con los niños,el mayordomo,Okami y Henry. Al entrar Layton,el dolor se le pasó enseguida. “4 tenía razón:al alejarme o derrotarlo se me pasa el dolor...”se dijo para sí mismo. Okami se fue nada más entrar el grupo de cuatro recién llegado y se dirigió a ayudar a Harry.

-Profesor,¿no quería conocer todo sobre Máriam?Pues yo se lo mostraré.-le dijo Henry.-Le presento O.C.A.M II,el mayor ordenador de entrenamiento más difícil del mundo. Pero también guarda los datos de cada persona que se desea. Cualquiera. Hasta incluso guarda sus datos,Hershel Layton. Aquí podrá ver todo el pasado de Máriam. Pero,diga me una cosa,¿será capaz de perdonar?  
-¿Perdonar el qué?  
-Lo que su doble personalidad hizo con la vida de la chica.-pulsó un botón,y la sala se oscureció.

La sala estaba tan oscura que sólo se podía ver algo borroso. Se escuchó un clic,y una luz envolvió los cuerpos de las personas que había en la sala. Los niños,con un aura blanca,y los mayores,un aura púrpura. EL profesor miró a su alrededor,pero sólo vio a los niños y compañeros. Se reunieron y esperaron. Entonces,el suelo empezó a temblar. Y escucharon la voz de Henry.

-Ahora,profesor,va a descubrir la historia que esconde una inocente niña.-escucharon la voz de Henry.

Al momento,vieron como una luz blanca cegadora.  
Un jardín. Un columpio colgando de la rama de un árbol,y balanceándose sobre él,una niña. Tenía los cabellos con un negro oscuro,con un peto vaquera negra y una camiseta blanca. Se balanceaba tranquilamente,mientras los cabellos recogidos se movían como hilos finísimos. Delante suya había una mansión,una fuente y una pequeña cúpula con una mesa y sillas. La niña se mantenía en su forma fija,sin moverse ni un milímetro. Seguía balanceandosa,y por detrás suya,un cuerpo se movía amenazante,estiró la mano para agarrarle del cuello y arrancárselo,y...

-¡Máriam!¡A merendar!¡Trae a Okami también,mi niña!-gritó la voz de una mujer.

Levantó la cabeza,y,haciendo un poco de balanceo para subir un poco,se lanzó ágilmente y cayó de pie,y rápidamente,corrió buscando a Okami. Lo encontró juntó a Lando,que lo atravesó como un fantasma. Lando pegó un respingo,y Remi,Alice,Luke y Flora se rieron. Lando gruñó y empezó a perseguirlos. Mientras ellos corrían,Layton andaba detrás de la niña,como si esta le guiara por un camino oscuro y tenebroso. Entró en la mansión,y vio un salón grande y espacioso con muebles caros e incómodos,y una mujer le puso en la mesa una taza de té,un trozo de pastel de chocolate,y,al perro,dos cuencos:uno de galletas y otro leche. Los dos se pusieron a comer,pero la niña comía tan lento que parecía que estuviese envenenado. La mujer le miraba con ojos cariñosos. Era de tez entre morena y blanca,delgada,alta,de pelo castaño oscuro. Vestía con unos pantalones negros largos de lino,una blusa de mangas cortas azul marino y negro y una diadema. Entonces,la niñita le miró con sus ojitos llorosos,le preguntó:

-¿Ocurre algo,madre?Parece me que estáis meditando algo...-dijo con su dulce voz.  
-Anda,¿dónde has aprendido a hablar de ese modo?Pareces un caballero medieval...¡Qué gracioso!-le dijo sorprendida riéndose tímidamente.  
-Padre. Hace tiempo que me lee historias de la Edad Media. Son muy interesantes. Mucho más que esos libros aburridos del Patito Feo,La Bella Durmiente y todos esos...No me gustan.  
-Pero son libros para niños de tu edad,Máriam. Deberías leerlos,como los que te lee papá. Y me gustaría que sólo hablaras así aquí en casa si quieres,pero si hablas así en la calle,puedes meterte en más de un lío,pequeña. Bueno,papá debe de llegar dentro de poco...Merienda rápido y podrás jugar con él,¿de acuerdo?-le dijo mientras le besaba en la frente.  
-“Ναι, μητέρα!”-dijo la niña con una perfecta pronunciación.  
-¡Oh,vaya,el griego se te da bastante bien ya,¿eh?!Papá te ha estado enseñando,¿a que sí,pilla?  
-¡Me has pillado,jejeje!-y empezó a comer con alegría.

Después de merendar,salió a correr con el perro por todo el jardín,hasta que un hombre se abalanzó sobre ella levantándola del suelo y la subió por encima de su cabeza. Una sonrisa adornó su carita de porcelana y gritó: “¡Papá!”. Y la sala se volvió otra vez oscura. Entonces,la cara de Henry apareció en una gran pantalla.

-Estos hologramas eran los primeros 6 años de Máriam. Los recuerdos que se conservaron tan bien como un día cualquiera. Puede considerarse que son los únicos que se consiguieron sacar de su mente. Cuando intentamos sacar más,algo ocurrió,algo bastante extraño:el corazón de Máriam empezó a latir a mil por segundo,la sangre le corría cuatro veces más rápido de lo normal y los órganos vitales no le respondían. Pero respiraba como si estuviera viva.-y volvió la luz.  
-¿No tienes nada más?-le preguntó Layton.  
-Qué va. Pero puedo conseguirlo si me trae una pequeña cosa,profesor. Necesito que me traiga a la familia de Máriam:abuela,abuelo,padre y madre. Si me los trae,puedo intentar sacar más recuerdos. Si acaso le llamaré y le diré si necesitamos a otra persona o dos. ¿Cree que podrá?  
-¡¡Claro que podrá porque iré con él!!¡Y si no vienen,los traeré a rastras!-dijo Harry,que vino un poco polvoriento por la pelea.  
-¡¡HERMANITOOOOOOOO!!¡¡ESTABA MUY PREOCUPADA POR TI,JOOOOOO!!¡NO ME HAGAS MÁS ESTO,¿DE ACUERDO?!-dijo Jessica mientras le abrazaba.  
-Vale,vale...  
-¿Y-Yo no tengo premio?Jo...-dijo 4 por detrás.  
-¡Claro que sí!¡A ver ese moflete...!¡Chuuuu~!-y le plantó un beso Jessica a 4.  
-¡Aaaah...!-dijo desmayándose.  
-¿Qué a pasado con S. Quatre?-le preguntó Remi.  
-Mmmm...Bueno,a ver que me acuerde...Creo que cuando saqué la técnica “Mega-sound Gammatigure”,se escuchó un pitido y salió con una cara de espanto increíble. Pero me dejó esto el muy caradura.-y le tendió una foto.

Henry bajó corriendo con el mayordomo a ver aquella foto. El profesor la cogió y miró,pero nada más ver la foto,la dejó caer. La cera que tenía era de terror,como si Jack el Destripador se le hubiese aparecido. Entonces,los otros la cogieron y vieron algo,algo atroz con una niña pequeña en medio parecida a la del recuerdo. En medio de un campo de muertos,mientras sujetaba la cabeza de una mujer cortada. Era,sin duda,Máriam y su madre,a los cinco años. Layton miró a Harry,y este a él,y fue cuando Okami habló en medio de aquel asombro:

-Layton del futuro está jugando con nosotros.  
-¿De qué hablas,amiguitio?-le preguntó Alice.  
-Está reviviendo la escena del encuentro de Máriam y el profesor.


	8. El último pecado

-Bueno,entonces podré contar con usted para poder conocer mejor la historia,¿no,profesor?-le preguntó Henry.  
-Tienes todo mi apoyo. Llámame cuando sepas cómo conseguir los recuerdos.-y se marchó con el grupo.

Suspiró. A pesar de todo,no estaba contento. “¿Por qué esta sensación de odio?¿Por qué no me alegro de que vaya a volver a recuperar a Máriam?”se preguntaba hacia sí mismo. A pesar de que soñaba constantemente en que volvería a verla,no sabía por qué ahora no quería tenerla cerca de él. Se cambió de ropa,y se fue a casa andando. Pensaba tanto en sus sentimientos que no se dio cuenta de que había entrado en una calle oscura y húmeda.

-¿Do-Dónde estoy?-dijo mientras intentaba salir de la calle y volver a la calle Oxford.-Ay,mi madre,dónde narices me e metido. Oh,mira por dónde,una librería,y está abierta...¡¡QUÉ SUERTE!!Hace tiempo que quería comprarme un libro...-y se fue a la tienda.

Empezó a caminar,pero un ruido le hizo pararse. Miró a su lado y vio cómo unas sombras se movían. Se quedó inmóvil,mientras que las sombras se movían más y más hasta acercarse a él amenazante. Las sombras cobraron vida y se levantaron con un cuerpo 3d,y una de ellas,parecido al de una niña,le empujó. Intentando levantarse,notó cómo lo levantaban y le conducían a un gran agujero. Notó una peste,y nada más oler aquello,recordó su sueño:el pozo de cadáveres de Máriam. Giró la cabeza,pero no vio ninguno de esos cuerpos,sino los cuerpos de mujeres,hombres,niños y animales. Se tapó la nariz,y vio cómo lo lanzaban con violencia al agujero. “Por favor,por favor,que venga ese ángel de mi sueño...”rezó Henry. Y lo consiguió. Unas manos le agarraron,le levantaron y le acariciaron la cara. Abrió los ojos y vio a una anciana. Suspiró,lo que hizo que la anciana sonriera con alegría.

-Qué alegría ver que los nonsientus no te han matado...Es un auténtico milagro.  
-Gracias,abuela,le debo una. Pero todo esos cuerpos,¿qué eran?  
-Pues cómo me has oído decir son...Mira,mejor te lo explico después. Aquí no estás a salvo,sígueme.  
-P-Pero tengo que volver a casa...  
-Aich,Máriam no me dijo que fueras tan quisquilloso. Calla y sígueme.  
-¿Conoció a...?  
-Mira,cabezota-dijo la abuela apuntando con el bastón a la cara de Henry.-Cómo no te calles te dejo aquí y que vengan los nonsientus a comerte los sesos,¿entendido?-Henry asintió.-Bien,pues ahora sígueme.

Le siguió hasta la librería. Entraron y vio cómo estanterías gigantescas se levantaban delante de él. “Esto no es una librería,esto es la biblioteca de Alejandría por lo menos.”pensó Henry. La anciana se sentó en una silla,e invitó al muchacho a lo mismo.

-¿Sorprendido?Nadie a pisado este barrio fantasma desde hace 43 años...Excepto yo.  
-¿Barrio fantasma?Pero,¿có-cómo?Si no recuerdo mal,e entrado perfectamente por el callejón...¿Por qué dice que esto es un barrio fantasma?  
-Mmmm,como te lo puedo explicar...¡Ah,ya sé!Conoces el cuento del Tigre Oscuro,¿verdad?  
-Me la contaba mi hermano en los campamentos de verano,cuando éramos pequeños,pero siempre se cortaba a los dos párrafos.  
-Entonces te la contaré. Pero no con palabras,sino con imágenes. Acércate,Fuente.

Una pequeña fuente con patas se acercó saltando como un conejito,y llegó otra mesa con dos tazas de té en ella. La fuente se posó encima de la mesa y se empezó a ver unas imágenes moviéndose. La mujer le indicó que se acercara a la fuente y vio algo parecido a un niño. Entonces,la mujer empezó a narrar:

“En tiempos de guerras medievales,hubo un reino que no dejaba de ser atacado continuamente por un monstruo oscuro. El rey,cansado de que viniese todos los años a llevarse todos los tesoros,mandó a los caballeros más afamados de las tierras lejanas,pero ninguno fue capaz de darle muerte. Un día,una mujer daba a luz en una choza caída bajo la lluvia y truenos. La matrona,una vieja borracha,sujetaba la cabeza de la pequeña criatura. 

-Es una niña preciosa y sana,cómo su padre.-dijo la anciana,tendiendosela a su madre.   
-Es una pena que no lo vaya a conocer jamás. Ese bastardo me dejó nada más enterarse de que estaba embarazada.-dijo exhausta la madre.-Pero tengo a mi niña,y jamás me separaré de ella.

Bajo aquella lluvia de terror,el ejército del rey se enfrentaba al monstruo oscuro que venía a llevárselo todo. La pequeña criatura abrió los ojos,y fue entonces cuando empezó a llorar y a llorar. El monstruo,al escuchar los llantos,rugió con fuerza y se marchó. Al echar el vuelo y desaparecer entre las negras nubes,el bebé dejó de llorar y se durmió en brazos de la madre. El rey,impresionado por tal reacción,lo celebró por todo lo alto. Todo el reino fue a celebrarlo,incluso la madre con su recién nacida. Aquella noche,sería la primera de una larga lista...Durante 15 largos años,el reino prosperó lo que nunca llegó a hacerlo,y la pequeña niña se convirtió en una gran mujer fuerte y valiente. Era popular entre los jóvenes de por allí,y poco a poco se fue formando su propio reinado. Todo en la vida le iba perfectamente,pero llegó el día en que el monstruo oscuro debía cobrarse sus años de ausencia. Llegó imponente,bajó del cielo y saqueó todo lo que encontró por su camino. No quedó nada. El rey,triste,pagó su furia con sus súbditos,subiéndoles los impuestos,robándoles a las doncellas jóvenes y quemando casas. Allí parecía como si hubiese pasado el diablo. La joven,que por suerte pudo escapar de los soldados,se escondió en una iglesia que se mantenía en pie. Allí se encontró con un soldado de armadura negra que acababa de matar a una monja. La joven,como era valiente,no gritó ni salió huyendo,por el contrario,se acercó y le preguntó:

-Disculpe,¿por qué a matado a esa monja?  
-Porque esta monja se a dedicado a abusar de niños huérfanos. Y ahora mismo iba a llevárselos al rey para su uso privado. ¿Quién pregunta?  
-Soy la hija de una costurera que se a llevado el rey. Huí como me dijo mi madre,pero ahora sólo quiero ir a rescatarla. Me llamo...Me llamo Samary.  
-Mmmm...Vaya...  
-¿Ocurre algo,maese?-dijo la joven con desconfianza.  
-Tu nombre significa “tigre oscuro”,que a su vez significa “reina celestial”. ¿Por un casual conocéis a vuestro padre?  
-No,maese. Mi madre dijo me que murió en pos de la guerra,luchando contra el malévolo monstruo,hace 15 años. ¿Por qué preguntáis,señor?  
-No hay tiempo para preguntas. Yo aquí e terminado mi trabajo,pero ahora debes seguir tú. Es tu destino matar al monstruo oscuro y acabar con el rey. Debes hacerlo. Coge mi armadura y jamás muestres tu rostro,ni siquiera cuando el monarca te lo pida. Inventate algo,lo que sea. Y recuerda estas tres normas:  
1.Jamás muestres piedad por el que no se la merece.  
2.El corazón es tu arma más peligrosa que puede destruirte.  
3.Nunca te desprendas de tu yelmo hasta que mates al rey.  
-¿Ese es vuestro deseo?  
-Es el tuyo y el que salvará tu reino. Eres única,pues muchos me han dicho cuando e intentado ayudarles que no,pero tú eres diferente. Lo conseguirás,no te preocupes.-y se desvaneció.

Samary cogió la armadura,se la puso,y fue a ver a monarca de aquel sombrío lugar. Al llegar a palacio,vio cómo estaba rodeado de mujeres con ropas ligeras. Entre ellas,distinguió a su madre. Le habló al rey sobre la bestia,que iría darle muerte si este le daba el caballo más rápido de todo su reino,un águila obediente y un ejército de 50 hombres valientes. El rey,al escuchar tal estupidez,se echó a reír,pero le concedía todo aquello. Le dijo que si,en 20 días no volvía,mataría a todos los niños del pueblo. Marchó,y al salir del territorio en el que se gobernaba el rey,ordenó a su pequeño ejército que volviera con sus familias y le dijeran al rey que tuvo que irse sólo. Y así hicieron. Pero el rey,humillado por tal acción,mandó a unos matones a por Samary. Samary llegó hasta la cueva de la bestia,y allí mismo vio que sólo era una niña inocente con deformaciones. Pero si sólo era eso,¿por qué la gente le tenía tan gran miedo?No tardó en descubrirlo:un gran león surgió de su sombra. Aquel era el monstruo oscuro. Se enfrentó a él ferozmente,dándole muerte. Y en cuanto a la niña,obedeció a la primera norma y no la mató. Sabía que lo había echo para castigar al rey,pero nunca quiso hacer daño al pueblo. Por aquello,le ofreció dos regalos:una cría de caballo extraño y un joven apuesto que la amaba. Al ver al joven,su corazón empezó a latir,pero respetó la segunda norma y mató al muchacho,llevándose consigo al potrillo. Por el camino,liberó al águila,que por agradecimiento,le entregó una daga de platino. También liberó al caballo,y este le juró eterna obediencia. Anduvo durante 4 días y 3 noches,y a la cuarta noche,el potro se convirtió en un negro caballo con alas. Cabalgó sobre su lomo hasta llegar otra vez al castillo del rey obsceno. Vio un pueblo mucho más pobre que la última vez,y su odio se llenó más y más. Penetró en el castillo sobre el caballo,que abrió sus tenebrosas alas de demonio hasta llegar a la sala de aquel bastardo rey. Allí,rodeado de mujeres desnudas,se enfureció de ver a aquel caballero que rechazó sus regalos. Ordenó matarle,pero no lo hicieron,sino que le mataron a él. El caballero de negra armadura se quitó el yelmo ante el cuerpo del rey,aún vivo,y lo clavó la daga que el águila le entregó. Allí yació un rey bastardo,y allí se proclamó la nueva reina de aquel reino,que hizo florecer la más grande y bella de todas.”

Henry se quedó pensativo después de la historia. ¿Sabrá algo la anciana de aquello?

-Señora...  
-Llámame abuela.  
-Esto...Abuela,¿sabe usted algo sobre una chica llamada Máriam?  
-¿Qué si sé?Es una gran niña,si señor. Veo que estás enamorada de él,¿verdad?Normal,hijo. Y no te preocupes,sé que lo conseguirás. Y puedo ofrecerte algo de gran valor sobre cómo averiguar algo sobre su pasado. Esta biblioteca no es sólo eso,sino que almacena todos y cada unos de los pasados de cada persona del mundo.  
-¿Hasta de China?-dijo Henry poniéndose blanco.-Porque eso es mucho,¿sabe?  
-Sí,hijo,sí,y no veas cómo me cuesta ordenar cada tomo. Madre mía...Bueno,a lo que iba:vente con tus amigos y os entregaré el libro aquí,porque estos libros no pueden salir de aquí ni mucho menos.  
-De acuerdo. Y,en cuanto a la historia,¿qué tiene que ver con el barrio?  
-Eso,querido muchacho,te lo explicaré con tus amigos. Lleva esto y no os atacaran los nonsientus.-y le entregó una pequeña daga.  
-¿¡Esto es...!?  
-Sí,la Daga de Samary,más conocida cómo...  
-...La Daga del Pegaso Negro.


	9. Aclarado el final

Henry,tras explicar a los demás todo lo que le dijo la abuela,decidieron que el próximo día irían a visitarla. El profesor observó con detenimiento y curiosidad la daga,que parecía una reliquia antiquísima. Entonces,se le iluminó la cara y fue a buscar un libro. Trajo un libro grande y gordísimo,que hizo un ruido muy fuerte al caer sobre la mesa. Luke y Alice se cayeron de la silla. Abrió rápidamente el libro,buscó frenéticamente y lo encontró:la Daga del Pegaso Negro. Empezó a leer en voz alta:

-“La Daga del Pegaso Negro fue en épocas medievales el arma que asesinó a un rey que se dedicaba a torturar a su pueblo. La causa de tal actitud fue que un monstruo oscuro atacaba continuamente al reino,arrasándolo todo tras de sí. Los ancianos lo llamaban “El monstruo de la Piadosa”,puesto que el monstruo jamás mataba a nadie,por el contrario,parecía que atacar al pueblo le hacía un favor a la gente. Pero el rey no pensaba lo mismo,así que siempre se enfrentaba a él. Hasta que un buen día,el monstruo,en mitad de la lucha habitual,algo le hizo retroceder y volar lejos rugiendo ferozmente. Esta paz duró 15 largos años,puesto que volvió al ataque. Por tal acto,el rey pagó su furia con el pueblo raptando a las doncellas jóvenes,robando todo el oro y quemando casas. Fue cuando a la llamada de las súplicas de la gente,un héroe se alzó en lo alto y acabó con el monstruo oscuro y el monarca. Al quitarse el yelmo,se descubrió que sólo era una joven de 15 años. Se proclamó reina,y subió su reino a la máxima belleza y prosperidad. Dice la leyenda que en algún lugar de aquel reino,alzó un altar para aquel caballo misterioso que vino cabalgando por ella cada año.” Eso es lo que dice la leyenda. La daga se la dio el caballo para que acabara con el rey que acabó con su último jinete. Es una bonita historia...Lástima que sólo sea una vieja superstición. Pero al ver la daga que traes,se me vino a la cabeza cómo un rayo. Y dices que te la dio la señora que te rescató de...los nonsientus,¿no?  
-Ajá.-asintió Henry.  
-¿Nonsientus?-dijo una voz al final del salón.-Qué mala suerte has debido de tener,Henry...  
-¿2?¿Conoces a esas criaturas?-preguntó Remi sobresaltado.  
-Claro,es una de las cosas por las que el pueblo de Máriam fue extinguido.  
-¿El pueblo de Máriam?¿Me estás diciendo que Máriam vivió en un pueblo y no en Londres?-dijo Layton.  
-Claro que vivió en un pueblo:en el pueblo Percival's Garden. Qué bello pueblo...Siempre rodeado de risas y amor...A pesar de que sólo lo habitaban personas ricas y pobres,siempre había paz entre ellos. Se diría que allí la pobreza no existía,sólo la normalidad. Hasta que llegó el asqueroso de Bill Hawks.  
-¿Qué hizo?

2 levantó la cabeza,como diciendo que “¿Qué crees tú?”. Les dio la dirección del antiguo pueblo. Él se quedó con la daga para ir a recoger el libro,y cuando volviesen,podrían seguir investigando. Ya todos preparados,Henry se quedó para hacer unas investigaciones. ¿Para qué?,se preguntó el profesor. Flora se ofreció para quedarse con él,pero insistió en quedarse solo. Todos bajaron,menos Layton,que estaba preparando unas cosas,cuando se le acercó Henry y le preguntó:

-Disculpe,profesor,¿se a tomado el té que le había dejado?  
-Ah,sí,como me dijiste,relajaba mucho. Gracias.-le contestó con una sonrisa.

Sonrió de una forma bastante rara,lo que hizo al profesor preguntarse qué le pasaba durante todo el trayecto. Cuanto más se acercaban al pueblo,más tenebroso era el paisaje. Remi y Lando iban en la moto,mientras que Hans,Layton Luke,Alice y Flora iban en el coche.

-Oye,Hans,¿no le notas algo raro a tu hermano?-le preguntó Layton.  
-¿Ah?Mi hermano es así. No me extraña que estuviese hablando sólo en su cuarto...Decía el nombre:”Lo siento,señora Beltran...”. Algo así,no sé...

Layton frenó de golpe.

-¿Beltran?¿Decía el nombre de Beltran?Alice...  
-Ah...¡E-Eso es imposible!¡Henry es nuestro amigo y jamás se juntaría con esa mujer!Además,recuerda que se enfrentó contra ella...  
-Ti-Tienes razón...Pero aún así,está muy raro...Ay...-se agarró el pecho con dolor.  
-¿Le pasa algo,profesor?¡No me diga que un Vector está cerca!-dijo sobresaltado Luke.

Negó con la cabeza. “Este dolor no es como el de la mansión Miles. Es como si...como si...No puede ser...”pensó para sus adentros. El dolor se le pasó enseguida.  
Decidieron dejar los vehículos en un pequeño descampado a unos kilómetros del pueblo,porque al parecer,no se podía subir con ellos. Subieron hasta el pueblo por una escalera de piedra modelada,subiendo cada vez más y más muertos de miedo. Los cuervos que volaban rozándoles el cuello,los murciélagos que salían todos sitios y los árboles retorcidos y negros del camino. Flora iba pegada al profesor,y Alice y Remi iban cogidas de las dos manos. Lando y Luke iban tiritando de miedo. Hans iba silbando alegremente. “Ay,otra vez el dolor...¿Qué demonios me pasa?” Flora,que cada vez se apretaba más contra su brazo. Sólo faltaban pocos escalones para entrar en la entrada del puente de Percival's Garden. Allí,todos iban de dos en dos,y Hans se quedó solo,pero no le importaba,aunque Flora se juntó con él porque el profesor se lo dijo. Anduvieron por aquel puente de piedra blanca lisa que se mantenía perfectamente,y la niebla se volvía más densa hasta la mitad del puente,hasta ahí,la niebla no ocultaba mucho y se podía ver casi todo perfectamente. Llegaron hasta una verja de hierro forjado con un letrero con el nombre del pueblo. Lo que más les impresionó es que los barrotes estaban rodeados de rosas negras.

-Qué...bellas son...-dijo Flora soltándose del brazo de Hans.  
-Tan bellas que uno es incapaz de contenerse por conseguir un pétalo suyo. Me pregunto cómo habrán llegado aquí...-dijo Layton.-No toquéis ninguna.  
-Her-Hermanito...¿¡Desde cuando las flores se mueven solas!?  
-No son rosas,son analizadores Petsicuns. Algunas se extinguieron hace miles de años,cuando aún había tribus nómadas. Los utilizaban para sellar lugares sagrados para que ningún ladrón robase sus tesoros. Se acercan al intruso,le cogen de la mano-extendió la mano hacia la rosa para que pudiese enrollarse en ella.-,haciéndote un pequeño pinchazo,y a partir de esa gota de sangre,-la rosa le pinchó y recogió la gota de sangre.-deciden si eres digno de pasar al lugar que custodian. No me explico que hay aquí para que lo tengan que custodiar estos seres...  
-¿Cómo sabes todo eso,Layton?-preguntó Hans.  
-Vaya pregunta más estúpida. Recuerda que soy arqueólogo y profesor.-le dijo poniéndole cara asesina.  
-Profesor...Hay alguien ahí...-dijo Luke,temblando.

Señaló algo que se movía hacia adelante. Se distinguían un sombrero de copa,pero se desprendió de el al momento. La chaqueta se la quitó y se vio una camisa blanca. Se estiró levantando los brazos hacia arriba. Entonces,se escuchó un rugido. Un rugido bastante fuerte. La persona que había dentro se giró hacia el grupo,y Luke gritó:

-¡¡Ese es la parte malvada del profesor cuando se quita el sombrero,en Ambrosia!!  
-Matthew...Te refieres a Matthew.-contestó Layton enfadado. Se abrieron las puertas y entraron.  
Se acercaron al hombre,que mostraba una sonrisa entre alegría y dicha. Llevaba una corbata negra con un emblema bastante raro. Layton abrió la boca para formular una pregunta,pero empezó Matthew interrumpiéndole:

-Quieres saber qué hago aquí,¿verdad?También quieres saber cómo demonios me han dejado entrar los analizadores,y qué quiero de este pueblo,¿eh?Son demasiadas preguntas para una sola respuesta,amigo mío.  
-Tú no eres mi amigo,Matthew. ¿¡Cómo demonios pudiste hacerle algo así a una niña de seis años,eh!?¡Y especialmente a una que sufrió durante años,imbécil!  
-...-sacó una foto del bolsillo,la sujetó con dos dedos,y se la lanzó en toda la cara.-Mira la foto y vuelve a decirme eso a los ojos.

La miró detenidamente,y los ojos se le quedaron como platos. En la foto,Matthew y Máriam a los seis años jugaban en un pequeño parque con Okami y otros niños.

-Querido amigo,lo que le hizo eso a Máriam a los seis años no fui yo ni mucho menos,sino Bill Hawks. El cerdo bastardo que torturó a la familia Miles para entregar a la niña.  
-Y para que quiere Bill a la niña,¿eh?-le dijo Alice.  
-¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a Beltran?O mejor,al hijo de puta de Managizo.


	10. La mansión Miles

-¿Beltran y Managizo?¿Y tú cómo los conoces?-le preguntó sobresaltada Alice.-¿Y qué le hicieron al pueblo?  
-Yo no puedo contaros la historia...  
-¿Y ahora qué,profesor?-dijo Flora.  
-Otro punto muerto.-se quejó Hans.  
-...Pero el pueblo estará encantado.  
-¿Cómo que el pueblo estará encantado de contárnoslo?  
-¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a los recuerdos?La gente murió,sí,pero lo que no desaparecerá de este pueblo serán sus recuerdos...y cuerpos.  
-¿A...A qué te refieres con sus cuerpos?-dijo Lando temblando.  
-Aaaaaaaaah...-se escuchó una voz muerta desde detrás de Matthew.  
-A eso.-dijo señalando algo que se movía.

Matthew se giró,y los demás vieron cómo una mujer con sólo media cara y ensangrentada se dirigía hacia ellos. Flora gritó,y Remi no paraba de sacarle fotos. Lando se desmayó,y Hans,bueno,Hans estaba silbando. Layton,sin embargo,no se movió de su sitio. La zombie se balanceaba,mientras que intentaba mirar hacia algún sitio en concreto. Luego,se abalanzó sobre algo invisible,pero nada más morderlo,se apareció un perro de tamaño enorme,que se murió al instante. Se giró hacia el grupo,y tras ese momento pequeño,siguió su camino. Se escucharon más voces muertas, El pueblo entero estaba repleto de zombies,pero no se abalanzaban contra el grupo de humanos. Matthew les condujo a hasta un corredizo que atravesaba el bosque. Les dijo que,para saber conocer la historia de Percival's Garden,debían ir a la mansión Miles,al final del corredizo. Les acompañaría hasta que llegasen a la entrada. Anduvieron durante mucho tiempo. Por el camino se encontraron sangre entre los árboles,e incluso partes humanas arrancadas. Llegados casi al final del corredizo,la verja de una mansión enorme surgía del suelo imponente que intimidaba a todo ladrón que se quisiera saltar. Las gárgolas de al lado giraban las cabezas hacia nuestra grupito pintoresco. Los analizadores Petsicuns también se enroscaban en la verja,y como hicieron con el profesor al principio,esta vez tomaron la gota de Matthew. Cuando la cogieron,se volvieron como locas y explotaron. La verja se abrió despacio. En la entrada había pequeñas esferas de luz negra,flotando por el alrededor de la entrada.

-Matthew,¿qué son esas esferas?-preguntó Flora.  
-Son las almas de los zombies que vimos antes. Como os dije antes,los recuerdos de los habitantes no desaparecerán,pero en el estado en el que se encuentran,no podréis recolectar nada de información. Esta es la mansión Miles,la casa de Máriam hasta los seis años. Podéis observar que se a mantenido en perfecto estado gracias a los analizadores. Si no fuera por ellos,no encontraríais nada. Y no os preocupéis,no hay nada ni nadie peligroso dentro de la casa. Estaréis tranquilos mientras investigáis.  
-Te agradecemos esto,Matthew. Lo que no entiendo es la escena de la foto.-dijo Layton.  
-Je,antes de que Claire muriera,yo no estaba unido a ti aunque fuéramos la misma persona. Si no,imagínate que problema tendríamos.-dijo con una sonrisa.-Hasta aquel entonces,yo vivía en este pueblo,en una casa como las que visteis al principio,junto a Jessica. No estábamos casados,pero como éramos padrinos de la pequeña y buenos amigos,decidimos vivir juntos por si ocurría algo grave. Estoy contando demasiado,y os dije que yo no puedo contaros la historia. Mejor entramos y buscaremos algo.

Tras esta charla,abrieron la puerta de la mansión. La entrada era grande y elegante,y en el techo,una gran araña de cristal. Había tres escaleras con tres colores diferentes:la izquierda era azul,la derecha ,morada,y la del medio,negra. “¿Cuál es la escalera correcta?”,pensó Layton. Entonces,de un lugar de las altura (del techo,quizás,porque de las alturas en una casa,cual va a ser,¿no?),cayó un papel con algo escrito. Hans la cogió y leyó en voz alta:

-“En tiempos de oscuridad,tres caballeros alzaron sus espadas para acabar con la amenaza. Tras cumplir su misión,el rey les concedió la mano de sus tres hijas,diciéndoles que dos de ellas les serían infieles,y la tercera,le otorgaría a uno de ellos un hijo maravilloso,y que a la hija fiel la reconocerían por el color de su corazón. Los caballeros,que deseaban a la hija fiel,se vistieron con armaduras diferentes. El primer caballero,de azul,el segundo,morado,y el tercero,negro. Las hijas se dirigieron al caballero que deseaban. Un año después,un sólo caballero tuvo un hijo maravilloso. Tras nacer el hijo,dijo al reino: -No me arrepiento de haberme casado con la hija oscura.”. Si el caballero era de color morado,¿cómo es posible que se haya casado con la hija fiel?”  
-...¿Esto es un puzzle?Si no tiene sentido.-dijo Alice,enfadada.  
-Alice,no es un puzzle,sino un resumen de una historia bastante curiosa y trágica. Pero lo que no entiendo es qué tiene que ver con qué escalera debemos subir.-aclaró Layton. Dirigiéndose hacia Matthew,le preguntó:-No sabrás algo de cómo va esto,¿verdad?  
-Mmmm...Hans,pasame el papel.-Hans se lo da.-...  
-¿Ocurre algo?-le preguntó Remi.  
-¡Ah!E-Es imposible...-dijo casi llorando.  
-¿Qué es imposible?  
-Este es...este es el último trabajo que hice con Máriam...Jamás me lo entregó porque no pudo...Le conté la historia durante una semana,y si te digo la verdad,le encantaba cuando se la leía en griego.  
-¿Griego a tan temprana edad?Es increíble...-se sorprendió Luke.-Pero de todas formas,¿qué tiene que ver con por dónde tenemos que ir?  
-La pregunta seguro que la resuelve su Layton favorito. Layton,prepararte deberías porque un Layton te debo sacar.-dijo riéndose,mientras todos le volvían a agarrar.  
-¡Jo,venga ya,dejadme!¿¡Y por qué no nos separamos!?¡¡POR QUÉ YO!!  
-No te quejes que ya está fuera.-dijo Matthew.-4,¿podrías decirme que escalera era la preferida de la pequeña Miles?  
-¿Eh?¿Ya?¿Y por qué la anterior vez me dolió tanto?  
-Porque una personalidad no puede sacar otra,porque si ocurre,te quedas estéril y no puedes tener hijos.  
-¿¡¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEÉ!!?¡¡NO JODAS,MACHO!!¿¡¡ME ESTÁS DICIENDO QUE SOY ESTÉRIL!!?  
-Qué más te da,si no coges cacho,profesor.-dijo Hans.  
-*Cara demoníaca*¿Qué has dicho,Hans?  
-N-Nada.  
-Bueno,pues si no recuerdo mal,debe de ser la de su color favorito,¿no?  
-Entonces la morada.  
-No,la negra.-corrigió 4.  
-Ah,gracias.  
-¿Os importa que os acompañe?Tengo la sensación de que va a ocurrir algo grave.  
-No te preocupes,para eso tenemos a Matthew.-aclaró Remi.

Matthew,que le dolió aquel comentario,subieron las escaleras negras. La puerta era de color dorada con retoques plateados. La empujaron y vieron una biblioteca enorme con plantas y escaleras para subir hacia las plataformas. Matthew cogió del brazo a 4 y corrió a subir hacia la segunda planta. Matthew le indicó a 4 que buscara algo por el lado contrario a él,y durante mucho rato,lo encontraron. Matthew gritó que subieran,y cuando todos se reunieron en la enorme estantería,los dos Layton tiraron de dos libros. La estantería se partió en dos,abriéndose como una puerta mecánica. Ante ellos una gran sala que se extendía hasta un gran corredor con puertas en cada metro de pared. Encima de cada puerta,una fecha. Recorrieron el pasadizo,y al acabarse,unas cortinas de lino negro ocultaban una habitación circular con unas vidrieras extrañas. Flora dio un paso adelante,y la losa que pisó se metió dentro y una fuente de piedra vieja subió al descubierto. El profesor se acercó a la fuente. Remi abrió un armario empotrado enorme de mármol que había enfrente de la fuente y vio tubos de ensayo con pegatinas con nombre en cada una.

-Profesor,¿ha visto esto?-dijo Remi.  
-¿Qué demonios es eso?¿Agua química?-dijo Alice.-Parecen que están...  
-...Vivos.-dijo Luke.-Se parecen los tubos donde estaban Monocle y Máriam 3.0,en Ambrosía. Pero,¡aún hay más!¿Qué son exactamente?  
-¡Mirad!¡Uno tiene el nombre de Máriam 6!Espera,¿6?-se sorprendió Alice.  
-4,no me digas que...-Matthew puso una cara de miedo increíble.  
-No...No me lo explico,en serio. No lo entiendo...-aclaró 4 extrañado.-Se supone que esto sólo se hacia en el Inframundo,no en la Tierra. Esto es muy extraño...  
-¿Y si esto es el secreto de Miles?-dijo Layton sin quitar la vista de la fuente.

Todos se giraron al profesor. ¿El secreto del señor Miles?

-¿De qué secreto habla,profesor?  
-El secreto que quería ocultar por la muerte de su hija.


	11. El hijo de Layton

-¡Qué tontería,profesor!Es una simple fuente,¿no?¿Qué está diciendo,que vio el futuro ahí,en ese trasto viejo?-dijo Hans.  
-No tanto,te vas acercando.-dijo Layton con una voz tenebrosa.  
-Mira que eres imbécil. ¿Se te da algo bien?-le dijo Remi.  
-Vente 20 minutos conmigo en un cuarto y lo verás.-le contestó agarrándola de la cintura.  
-(Le agarra del cuello y pone cara asesina)Tócame otra vez y te parto la p*** cara,¿entendido?

Remi y Hans se pelearon ahí mismo,mientras que 4 y Lando intentaban separarlos. Matthew que por el momento se había quedado mirando las vidrieras,vio como se movían de un lado a otro una pequeña figura. Flora tocó el tubo de ensayo de una tal Clara Dapper,y esta se movió violentamente. Layton cogió el tubo,conteniéndolo para que no se cayera. Entonces,se tranquilizó. El profesor les dijo que no tocaran ningún tubo. Y fue cuando contó a lo que se refería a lo del secreto del señor Miles.

-El señor Miles era un empresario muy importante para Londres,puesto que por sus manos pasaban la mayor parte de las ganancias de la ciudad. Se diría que su empresa se dedicaba a la construcción de robots militares para la Black Galaxy. Como ya sabéis,Black Galaxy es una de las uniones más ricas del mundo. Bill Hawks sabía que si el señor Miles dejaba de fabricar robots militares para el ejército del señor Reinhold,tendría que aprovechar aquella oportunidad de acabar con su unión.  
-¿Por qué el primer ministro odia tanto a mi tío?-dijo Flora.  
-Porque está bastante jodido. Si la caga una vez,estará en la ruina y le echaran del gobierno,y Jeremìe Reinhold es uno de los caballeros más queridos por la Reina. Y eso significa que el podrá ser el primer ministro. Además,subiríamos mucho más con él que con este cerdo imbécil que nos gobierna.-explicó Matthew.  
-Y además,se había enterado que tenía una hija que protegía cuidadosamente de cualquier peligro,porque,según la prensa,decían que tenía algo en su interior que podría proporcionar la mayor cantidad de energía posible. Con sólo unos pocos voltios,podrían utilizarse como 100 centrales eléctricas. Y,sin rodeos,Bill se forraría vendiendo a la niña. Varias mafias la querían en su poder,pero nadie era capaz de tocarle un pelo,y por eso,se construyó el pueblo.-añadió 4.-Las familias que vivían aquí no sabían nada sobre esto,así que estaban sin ningún riesgo.  
-Eso significa que Bill odiaba tanto como para hacer destruir al pueblo.-exclamó Lando.  
-Exacto. Mataría tres pájaros de un tiro:conservaría su puesto,destruiría Black Galaxy y se forraría de dinero negro.-dijo 4.-Era un plan perfecto,demasiado perfecto para que fallara...  
-¿Quiere decir que acabó con la vida de todo un pueblo por arruinar a una sola persona?-dijo Flora.  
-Pero eso es imposible,porque Black Galaxy sigue en funcionamiento,y sigue igual de rico. Me gustan sus programas.-dijo Alice.  
-...Tan perfecto que en vez de ganar él,perdió millones de libras en destruir un pueblo de sólo 120 habitantes. Es verdad que lo destruyó,sí,pero no consiguió nada. Sólo la destrucción del pueblo más visitado de Londres. Fue tan imbécil que destruyó un lugar que le proporcionaba una suma de dinero millonaria cada año.  
-Y eso sin contar la cantidad de periódicos que tuvo que sobornar para ocultar su terrible error.-dijo Hans.  
-Lo peor que le pasó fue que los planos de los robots militares y la niña no fueron destruidos,se salvaron de milagro,pero pilló a la niña y la vendió a la pareja de científicos locos para extraer la energía.-dijo Matthew cabreado sin dejar de mirar por la ventana.  
-Y ahí es cuando entramos en el secreto de Miles:le hizo todo tipo de operaciones a su hija para ocultar la energía yayiro y que no la mataran nada más encontrarla. Las operaciones debía hacerlas con ella despierta,y con lágrimas en los ojos,la operaba cada noche. Los gritos no se escuchaban por las paredes gruesas que no dejaban pasar nada de ruido. La señora Miles no sabía nada de esto,por lo que siguió con su vida normal.  
-Y Máriam soportó todo eso,¿no?Venga ya,a mi me hace eso mi padre y me traumo para toda la vida.-dijo Lando,sorprendido.  
-Pues sí,porque fue ella misma la que se lo pidió. La fuente que veis aquí predice desgracias. Pero tiene una pega:no te dice que es lo que pasará. Si posas tu mano sobre el agua y se vuelve negra,desgracia,si sale roja,nada. Y ahora que veo esto,pienso que alguien a estado aquí antes que nosotros:el agua está roja.  
-Y esa persona sigue aquí. Mirad por la vidriera.-dijo Matthew.

Algo se movía entre los arbustos y vieron cómo sombras en cuerpos humanos se acercaban a las vallas. Los zombies se abalanzaban sobre ellos intentando apartarlos de allí,las esferas negras subían por las paredes y se metieron en la fuente,volviéndola de color oro. Pasos. El grupo decidió esconderse en una de las habitaciones de allí. Al cerrar la puerta,Layton decidió dejar un resquicio para ver que pasaría por allí. Era una chica de unos 19 años. Era de piel blanca,alta,delgada,de pelo corto con dos mechones largos en forma de colmillo. Vestía con minifalda con encajes negros y blancos,una camiseta de tirantes moderno con el dibujo de rosas doradas con un texto en francés y unos tacones negros. En la muñeca llevaba unas pulseras,y en un dedo,un anillo de compromiso.

-¡Qué ven mis ojos,Dios mío!¡Joder,qué buena está!-dijo Hans casi susurrando.-¡Ahora mismo vuelvo,mamazzita!  
-Oye,contenedor de semen andante,tú te quedas aquí,porque la chica parece que la están siguiendo.-dijo Lando agarrándolo del brazo.-Además,si alguien va a acostarse con esa belleza,voy a ser yo.  
-¿Lando?-dijo Layton con cara asesina.-Tú eres de Sharon y punto pelota,¿de acuerdo?  
-Profesor,¿no le recuerda a alguien?-me dijo Luke.  
-Ahora que me fijo bien,si le pones gafas negras...¿¡¡Máriam!!?

La chica respiraba rápidamente,con nerviosismo,y,mirando a los lados,intentó abrir la puerta de enfrente del profesor,pero estaba cerrada a cal y canto. Lo intentó otra vez,pero de lo que estaba huyendo la cogió.

-Pensaba que éramos algo más que amigos,querida. Lo estábamos pasando tan bien hasta que tuvo que llegar el imbécil de tu amiguito Jerry. Es una pena:era un buen chico,hasta que tuve que mandar que lo mataran.  
-Si no te hizo nada,¿por qué?-dijo con una voz llorosa la chica.  
-Pues que no hubiera intentado acostarse contigo. Sir Un,Sept,llevaos el frasco de Máriam a los 6 años. Sir Neuf,encargate de que mi prometida no se vuelva a escapar,¿de acuerdo?-se acercó a la chica,le cogió la cara con cuidado y le dijo:-Espero no tener que volver a perder esa cara de porcelana.  
-Señorito Matt,el tubo de ensayo “Máriam 6” no está. Deben de habérselo llevado.-dijo S. Sept.  
-Y la fuente muestra cómo las esferas Mantersops han entrado. ¿Qué debemos hacer?-dijo S. Un.  
-Sept,saca a Vector Table Extreme y vete con Un a buscar información de los objetos demoníacos. Neuf,ya me llevo yo a Máriam. Intenta encontrar el libro de Reencarnación del señor Miles. Tened cuidado con los zombies.-y cogió a la chica de la mano,pero se negaba a moverse,así que la cogió en brazos mientras pataleaba intentando liberarse.

Los tres Layton y la chica salieron de la mansión,dejando a Neuf sólo buscando algo. Se aseguró de que no había nadie de su bando,y fue entonces cuando abrió la puerta de nuestro grupo. Layton,Remi y Lando,que estaban apoyados mirando por la rejilla,cayeron encima de Layton,que se retorcía de dolor. Nada más ver a Matthew y 4,suspiró tranquilo y les indicó que salieran,y fueron a la biblioteca. Allí,donde antes había sólo moqueta,había una mesa grande con sillas. Se sentaron y Neuf empezó a hablar:

-No sabéis la alegría que me da ver caras conocidas. La verdad,la pobre Máriam está pasándolo fatal. Está noche a visto como Sir Huit disparaba a Jerry. Murió en el acto...No me puedo creer lo que se a convertido.  
-Oye,Neuf,no es tu culpa,has echo todo lo posible por pararlo,pero no has podido. Además,nos conocemos desde hace años,no tienes de que preocuparte.  
-No,no,no es preocupación,es que veo caras que antes no había visto. Conozco a Matthew,Layton y Hans,pero los otros no,aunque,Layton tampoco me conoce.  
-Vale,entonces os presento.-dijo 4.-A ver,la pequeña revoltosa de aquí al lado mía es Alice,el pequeño futuro caballero de gorra azul,Luke,la jovencita de al lado de Hans es Flora...  
-¡Ah,Flora!La recuerdo,sí,cuando tuvimos que cuidarla hace muchos años. No se debe de acordar,era muy pequeña y mona. Y dejame adivinar:Remi es la chica karateca,mmm...Lando el pelirrojo de las gafas,¿no?  
-¡Hala,vaya!¿Cómo lo ha sabido?-preguntó Lando.  
-Jeje,cuestión de suerte.  
-Neuf,tengo una pregunta.  
-Pues formula,no se a qué esperas.  
-Ese Layton,el que cogió a Máriam,no era yo,¿verdad?  
-¿Tú?Qué va,es tu hijo. Es Matt Layton.


End file.
